Tajemnice
by Akolitka
Summary: Siedemnastoletni Harry Potter trafia na kozetkę najlepszego terapeuty analitycznego w Wielkiej Brytanii. Jakie tajemnice skrywa rodzina Potterów? Based on "The Serpent and the Mirror". Wersja poprawiona i ostateczna.
1. Gdzie było id, tam powinno stać się ego

Cześć, tu Akolitka:P

Historia, którą wam prezentuję jest subiektywnym spojrzeniem na psychikę Harry'ego Pottera.

Bazuje ona na cudownym fanfiku autorstwa Paimpont, na którego to modyfikację otrzymałam jej zgodę:)

Od około piątego rozdziału nastąpi pewna zmiana w oznaczeniach - **tekst pogrubiony **oznaczał będzie opowieść Harry'ego, a tekst zwykły jego analizę.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Z akt sprawy dr. T. M. Riddle_

_Przypadek H.J. Pottera, notatki po pierwszym spotkaniu_

Mój nowy pacjent, szesnastoletni chłopiec przyprowadzony przez rodziców cierpi na urojenia o przebiegu paranoidalnym i halucynacje, wykazuje również zachowawczą lękliwość wobec obcych i niemalże całkowitą alienację z życia rodzinnego, religijnego i społecznego. Jego rodzice Lily i James P. zaniepokojeni jego stanem szukali pomocy w licznych renomowanych klinikach psychiatrycznych, konsultowali ten przypadek z światowej sławy terapeutami i profesorami psychologii behawioralnej (patrz: historia choroby, punkt drugi).

Harry P. na pierwszy rzut wydaje się być zwyczajnym, nieco introwertycznym chłopcem, wykazującym w najlepszym przypadku dziwne skłonności i nawyki. Halucynacje zdają się przejmować nad nim coraz większą kontrolę, jak wynika z historii choroby (punkt piąty) do jedenastego roku życia nic wie wskazywało na jakiekolwiek zaburzenia. Najlepszym przykładem jego zachowania jest to, w jaki sposób się zachował podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania, mianowicie na widok mojej sekretarki, leciwej pani Lestrange zaczął przeraźliwie krzyczeć, oskarżając ją o morderstwo i nazywając „zjadaczką śmierci", po czym przeskoczył kontuar i gdyby nie ochrona nie dalibyśmy sobie z nim rady. Sporo czasu zajęło potem uspokojenie go i podanie mu środka usypiającego, a pani Lestrange musiała wziąć dwa dni urlopu, aby otrząsnąć się z szoku.

Największy progres jego choroby nastąpił w wieku jedenastu lat i związany z zerwaniem kontaktów z jego ojcem chrzestnym, z którym był emocjonalnie zżyty, i którego podziwiał. Wystąpiła wówczas u niego mania zbieractwa pamiątek po nim, zwłaszcza książek, które pieczołowicie układał w regałach i do których jego rodzice dostęp mieli wzbroniony. Była to zapewne podświadoma forma utrwalenia jego obecności w otoczeniu chłopca. Harry stworzył sobie zaskakująco kompletny świat, w którym nazywa samego siebie „Wybrańcem", „Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył", wynika to zapewne z chęci nadania sobie znaczenia, zwrócenia na siebie uwagi ogółu i samodostrzeżenia własnej wyjątkowości. W swej wyobraźni uczęszcza do szkoły o niewiele mówiącej nazwie „Hogwart", która w moim odczuciu jest dlań bardziej domem niż miejscem nauki. Wymyślił sobie przyjaciół – chłopaka i dziewczynę, z których to ona jest najinteligentniejsza, on najbardziej porywczy, a Harry wyróżnia się swoją wyjątkowością. Wydaje się, że tak drobiazgowy, pełen szczegółów świat fantastyczny pozostający w ścisłej symbiozie ze światem realnym musiał powstać na skutek silnego wstrząsu emocjonalnego i tylko jego zbadanie jest szansą na udzielenie pomocy choremu. Wydaje mi się, że również częstsze spotkania z rodzicami Harry'ego będą pomocne w lepszym zgłębieniu szaleństwa toczącego ich syna.

Zawsze uważałem, ze towarzystwo rodziny podczas pierwszego spotkania z chorym pozwala na lepsze poznanie środowiska, w którym żyje. Liliy i James P. przybyli do mojego gabinetu wraz z Harry'm I jego czarującym, młodszym o sześć lat bratem Markiem. Lily P. jest nadzwyczaj piękną, młodą jeszcze kobietą, z długimi rudymi włosami i tak samo zielonymi oczami, jaki Harry. Wygląda na lekko zawstydzoną sceną, jaka była moim udziałem. Ojciec Harry'ego, James jest niezwykle podobny za do swojego syna, za wyjątkiem oczu, które tamten odziedziczył po matce. Jego brat, Mark, jest najpiękniejszym dzieckiem, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem. Ma czarne włosy swojego ojca, które w świetle słońca nabierają rudawego połysku. Kiedy go poznałem wydawał się być nieco nieśmiały i zawstydzony pod badawczym spojrzeniem swej matki, jednak w chwilę później odważył się porozmawiać ze mną przez chwilę.

Coś w spojrzeniu Harry'ego zdawało się mówić, że zazdrości czegoś bratu, nie wiem czy to była większa (w jego pojęciu) miłość, jaką darzyli go rodzice, czy efekt jakiegoś wcześniejszego zatargu. Okazało się jednak, że chodzi o coś innego...

Krótka notatka w historii choroby chłopca ujawniła, że w jego świecie rodzice od lat nie żyją, zamordowani przez czarnoksiężnika o imieniu „Voldemort", a jego brat, przemianowany na „Dudley'a" jest synem jego znienawidzonego wujostwa.

Jego wyobrażenia wujostwa, „Dursleyów" jak ich nazywa są wyłącznie pejoratywne i wynikają z głębokiej awersji. Coś w ich opisie sprawia, że zaczynam uważać ich za odbicie rodziców chłopca – państwa P. To, że uważa ich za zmarłych w jasny sposób unaocznia chęć ukarania ich, poczucie krzywdy doznanej z ich strony... Dusley'owie przedstawiają sobą najgorsze cechy Lily i Jamesa P. wyolbrzymione i podkreślone poczuciem niesprawiedliwości. Mark, jako „Dudley" stał się uosobieniem tego wszystkiego, czym Harry gardzi, osobą, jaką nie chce być, życiem, jakiego nie chce wieść. Jest wściekły na swoich rodziców/wujostwo za wyimaginowane/realne faworyzowanie Marka/"Dudleya". Lily P. staje się wścibską i okrutną „Petunią" (możliwe połączenie osoby matki, z niańką/opiekunką/sąsiadką, która zajmowała się Harry'm, gdy był dzieckiem), oba imiona są również nazwami kwiatów, co mogło by naprowadzać na ślad swego rodzaju transfuzji z kochającej, zatroskanej matki w nienawidzącą go za odmienność, nie wykazującą obaw o jego los ciotki. Może również chodzić o język kwiatów, w którym lilia oznacza czystość, piękno, ofiarną miłość, a petunia nieustającą obecność. Znacząca jest przemiana Jamesa P. w okrutnego i bezrozumnego wuja „Vernoma". Charakterystyczna również wydaje się ledwo dostrzegalna różnica w traktowaniu obu chłopców przez Lily i Jamesa P. przełożona na fanatyczne uwielbienie „Dudleya" przez wujostwo.

Zauważyłem zależność wyobrażeń dotyczących życia w Hogwarcie, z szczegółami egzystencji Harry'ego w świecie realnym. Zazwyczaj zaburzenia schizofreniczne powstają podobnie jak sny, składające się z przeżyć, doznań, emocji, lęków i marzeń jednostki. W przypadku Harry'ego świat wyobrażony jest swego rodzaju odbiciem lustrzanym świata realnego i jest coś w jego alternatywnej, fantastycznej rzeczywistości, co musiało powstać w skutek zapamiętania jakiegoś śladu, jakiegoś traumatycznego wydarzenia, które chłopiec chciał zapomnieć. Ale w świecie, który stworzył został zawarty swego rodzaju język dziwnych, niepokojących symboli i ukrytych znaczeń.

Chłopak po raz pierwszy, od kiedy tu przyszedł patrzy mi prosto w oczy, widzę w nich niedowierzanie, przerażenie, lęk... Zerkam do historii choroby i proszę go by zaczął o sobie mówić, przez chwilę milczy zastanawiając się, co może mi powiedzieć. Kiedy mówi robię notatki co jakiś czas zadając pytania i kiwając głową.

Wydaje się, że chłopiec szanuje tylko dwie osoby: dyrektora Hogwartu, Albusa Dumbledore'a – nieco ekscentrycznego starca władającego dużą mocą (uważa go za dziadka, którego w swoim świecie nigdy nie poznał) i opiekunkę Gryffindoru Minerwę McGonagall – kobietę zasadniczą, sprawiedliwą i współczującą mu. Przyjaźni się z Ronem i Hermioną (zastępującymi mu rodzeństwo) i Hagridem, gajowym Hogwartu, który jako pierwszy opowiedział mu o tym kim naprawdę jest i który obronił go przed Dursleyami (jest dla niego symbolem bezpieczeństwa). Zagadkową postacią w jego świecie jest Kwiryniusz Quirrel, w jakis sposób powiązany z mordercą Lily i Jamesa Volemortem, pierwszym skojarzeniem dla mnie jest dwugłowy bóg Janus Kwiryn, pradawny rzymski bóg wojny. Profesor Sewerus Snape jest najgorszym (po Voldemorcie) wrogiem Harry'ego, szykanuje go, upokarza i grozi mu (stoi niejako w opozycji do Hagrida – jest synonimem stałego zagrożenia). Rodzice Rona Artur i Molly są zapewne reminiscencją Jamesa i Lily, oraz ich liczne dzieci, w tym bliźniacy Fred i George (tricksterzy, żartownisie), Ginny, Percy (uosobienie obowiązku i pracowitości), oraz Bill i Charlie (możliwe wspomnienie dyskomfortu związanego z brakiem starszego rodzeństwa, lęku przed szkołą) są synonimem szczęśliwej, pełnej rodziny jakiej Harry'emu brakuje w jego świecie. Harry okazuje się być dobrym w „quidditchu" (gra przypominająca koszykówkę, z tym, że istnieje w niej trzy rodzaje piłek), i jest szukającym, tak jak jego ojciec. W czwórkę – Harry, Ron, Hermiona i Nevile (swego rodzaju alter ego Harry'ego) znajdują trzygłowego psa, strzegącego klapy w podłodze (nawiązanie do Cerbera, strażnika piekieł). Wkrótce dowiadują się o istnieniu Kamienia Filozoficznego – marzenia alchemików, zmieniającego wszystkie metale w złoto i dającego wieczne życie (synonim panaceum – leku na wszystkie choroby i być może jedynej rzeczy jakiej Harry nie pragnie - wyleczenia). W między czasie poznaje uroki Zwierciadła Ein eingarp dzięki, któremu może widzieć zmarłych członków swojej rodziny (niewątpliwie efekt obwiniania się za ich domniemaną śmierć). Przyłapuje profesora Snape'a na szantażowaniu Quirrela i widzi bliznę tego pierwszego powstałą w skutek ugryzienia trzygłowego psa. Najbardziej zaskakujące i na swój sposób straszne jest to, że Harry spotyka w podziemiach Hogwartu nie Snape'a, ale dwugłowego (widoma aluzja do Janusa – jedna głowa zła, druga dobra, jedna patrząca w przeszłość, druga w przyszłość...) Quirrela, który okazuje się być sługą Voldemorta pragnącego wiecznego życia, jakie zapewnić mógłby mu Kamień. Quirrel próbuje zabić Harry'ego, ale nieoczekiwanie zostaje unicestwiony przez miłość matki chłopca utrwaloną w jego ciele dzięki jej poświęceniu.

Kiedy kończy mówić zapraszam do środka jego rodziców i rozmawiamy przez chwilę, po ich wyjściu myślę nad tym, co usłyszałem.

Jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, jaka zwraca moją uwagę jest to, w jaki sposób Harry opisuje swoje życie w "Hogwarcie", w swojej opowieści objawia się w dwóch postaciach: jako Harry Potter i Hermiona Granger. Harry sam w sobie jest nadzwyczaj inteligentny, co nie jest takie rzadkie u osób z jego schorzeniem, ale w swoim świecie wydaje się być osobą o raczej przeciętnej zdolności poznawczej, jednak jako Hermiona jego inteligencja, erudycja, upór wychodzą na światło dzienne. Ron wydaje się być o wiele mniej skomplikowany, państwo P. potwierdzili jednak, że Ron przypomina najlepszego przyjaciela Harry'ego, Shawna.

To, że w „quidditchu" Harry wyobraża samego siebie jako "szukającego" jest najbardziej interesujące. Szuka czegoś, ale czego? Rodzinnego sekretu, odpowiedzi… Prawdopodobnie "znicz" reprezentuje klucz do poznania meandrów umysłu Harry'ego. Quidditch… Jakie kłamstwa poprzedziły tą ciekawą nazwę? Sama nazwa tego niepojętego sportu przypomina termin "quiddity" z średniowiecznej filozof chrześcijańskiej, oznaczającą to, co czyni każde konkretną istotę, rzecz czy osobę właśnie tą istotą, rzeczą czy osobą. Prawdopodobnie jakaś część umysłu Harry'ego wciąż poszukuje prawdy o tamtym traumatycznym wydarzeniu reprezentowanym przez Vodlemorta.

Coś, co wydarzyło się Harry'emu wystarczająco dawno by nie był w stanie tego pojąć, ale by go to przestraszyło/ jego blizna (według państwa P. pozostałość po wypadku w dzieciństwie) stała się niejako początkiem jego historii – naznaczyła go, stała się jedynym rzeczą, jaka łączy go z owym straszliwym wydarzeniuem w przeszłości. Symbolizuje połączenie chłopca z postacią Lorda Voldemorta, ale co w takim razie symbolizuje Voldemort? Coś przeraża Harry'ego, ale co?

Voldemort jest sprytnym, poteżnym czarodziejem, połączonym tymczasowo z Quirrellem. Janus… Dwie twarze… Dlaczego Quirrel miał dwie twarze? Ponieważ, jak mi się wydaje, Harry próbuje mi powiedzieć, że to, czego szukam nie jest tak proste jak mogłoby się wydawać. Coś, albo ktoś...

Ale jedna rzecz wciąż mnie zastanawia. Wszystko wydaje się mieć sens w większości jego historii – niektóre postacie i wydarzenia symbolizują cierpienie Harry'ego i tkwiącą w nim potrzebę odnalezienia prawdy. Hagrid reprezentuje pomocnika, McGonagall sprawiedliwego sędziego, Draco ("smok") największego wroga, tricksterzy Fred i George inteligencję i dowcip przeciwstawiające się konserwatyzmowi. Ale musze przyznać, ze postać Snape'a nie ma dla mnie żadnego sensu. Nie jest ani zły, ani dobry, prawdopodobnie jednak i taki i taki. Harry uwierzył, że Snape chciał go zabić, a kiedy prawda wyszła na jaw bez oporu uznał, ze chciał ocalić mu życie. Więc co, albo kogo reprezentuje Snape? Prawdopodobnie jest enigmatyczną postacią zawierającą w sobie klucz do rozwiązania tajemnicy, jednak Harry ukrył go tak głęboko w swoim umyśle, kodując całą jego postać, że odnalezienie go będzie równie trudne jak odkrycie tajemnicy rodziny P.


	2. Matka Edypa

_Z akt sprawy dr. T. M. Riddle _

_Przypadek H.J. Pottera, notatki po drugim spotkaniu_

Alternatywna, oniryczna rzeczywistość stworzona przez Harry'ego staje coraz bardziej mroczna. Hogwart do tej pory bezpieczny i przyjazny (możliwe odwołania do Utopii) prawdziwy „dom" Harry'ego (wyraźna i pierwotna metafora umysłu) okazuje się być niebezpiecznym, pełnym pułapek miejscem. W czasie zeszłotygodniowego spotkania umknął mi wątek Zakazanego Lasu, reprezentującego labirynt – niemal nieskończone połacie umysłu chłopca pełne śmiertelnych pułapek – prawdopodobnie pozostałych reminiscencji owego traumatycznego wydarzenia. Kolejnym takim mieczem Damoklesa okazuje się być ukryta gdzieś w podziemiach Hogwartu „Komnata Tajemnic".

Harry wydaje się być w posiadaniu klucza do niej, ale nie jest obecnie w stanie połączyć różne części zagadki. Kiedy pytam go o Hogwart odpowiada spokojnym, lekko poirytowanym głosem, jak gdyby pytano go o to nie po raz pierwszy. Ale gdybym zapytał go o coś, co wystaje poza świat stworzony w jego imaginacji – milczy.

W tym tygodniu, jego umysł był zajęty myślami o przerażającym dlań, a zarazem niewątpliwie ważnym dla rozwikłania przyczyn problemów chłopca „ukrytym pokoju" (określenie dosyć często występujący w odmianach schizofrenii) określanym przezeń jako „Komnata Tajemnic".

Harry słyszy przenikliwy głos w swojej głowie, głos kogoś, kto planuje morderstwo. Dlaczego nikt inny nie słyszy tego głosu? Po makabrycznym przyjęciu w rocznicę śmierci Harry, Ron i Hermiona natykają się na spetryfikowaną kotkę woźnego. Na ścianie, na której ją powieszono czyjąś ręką wypisano słowa: Komnata Tajemnic została otwarta! Strzeżcie się wrogowie dziedzica! Kim jest tajemniczy Dziedzic Slytherina, który uwolnił „grozę" Komnaty Tajemnic? Draco Malfoy , czy Harry? Chłopak dowiaduje się, że posiada zdolność wężomowy. Czy to ostatecznie czyni go złym czarnoksiężnikiem? Z czasem coraz wiecej osób zostaje spetryfikowanych przez. Harry w Łazience Jęczącej Marty (z hebrajskiego opiekunka, strażniczka) odnajduje dziennik, należący niegdyś do Toma Riddle'a (zastanawiające zapożyczenie mojego nazwiska!), chłopca żyjącego bardzo dawno temu. Trop prowadzi do Hagrida (możliwa niepewność, co do intencji opiekunów, uzasadniona nieufność w stosunku do rodziców?) Hermiona zostaje spetryfikowana, pozostawia jednak po sobie wskazówkę – potworem z komnaty tajemnic jest bazyliszek, który zabija każdego, kto na niego spojrzy (wyraźne mitologiczne konotacje: bazyliszek/Meduza/Furie, swoisty archetyp kobiety mordującej). Ale Hermionie jak i reszcie spetryfikowanych udaje się przeżyć – wszyscy spojrzeli na bazyliszka poprzez swego rodzaju tarczę/zasłonę (obiektyw aparatu, woda, zwierciadło, ciało ducha). Następnie do Komnaty Tajemnic uprowadzona zostaje siostra Rona, Ginny. Harry schodzi do Komnaty i znajduje nieprzytomną dziewczynkę, a tuż obok niej widmowego Toma Riddle'a. Tom Riddle, chłopiec z odległej przeszłości opętał Ginny. Zmusił ją do otworzenia Komnaty Tajemnic i uwolnienia z niej potwora. Zamierza ją zabić, by samemu odzyskać życie (odwrócenie poświęcenia Lily Potter) poprzez wyssanie z niej życia. W końcu okazuje się być Lordem Voldemortem... Rozkazuje potwornemu bazyliszkowi zabić Harry'ego, ale nieoczekiwanie to Harry zabija potwora dzięki mieczowi z Tiary Przydziału (dowód na to, kim Harry jest) przyniesionej do Komnaty przez feniksa Dumbledore'a (symbol wiecznego lęku przed ciemnością). Niestety kieł bazyliszka rani ramię chłopca, który w chwilę potem wbity w dziennik niszczy od środka Riddle'a.

Och, zapomniałem o Potworze z Komnaty Tajemnic! Właśnie teraz dochodzimy, jak sądzę, do sedna sprawy, do tej strasznej tajemnicy umieszczonej w centrum imaginacji Harry'ego.

Wąż, bazyliszek, starożytny symbol zła i strachu! Ale czym jest strach czający się w umyśle Harry'ego? Jakie wspomnienie może być tak przerażające, że całkiem dosłownie petryfikuje wszystko, co doń prowadzi?

Potwór petryfikuje Hermionę, która stanowi moim zdaniem intelekt Harry'ego. Ale nawet czasowo unieszkodliwiony przez podświadome, instynktowne przerażenie Harry'ego, jego umysł znajduje rozwiązanie: _lustro_. Kiedy nie może spoglądać na węża bezpośrednio, patrzy na niego przez lustro. Według tradycji był to jedyny skuteczny sposób na pokonanie bazyliszka – zabicie go jego własną bronią. Być może sam Harry pragnie zniszczyć ową specyficzną blokadę mentalną w postaci bazyliszka, by poznać prawdę.

Wierzę, że jest to bardzo istotne dla zrozumienia sedna imaginacji chłopca.. Być może to jest właśnie to, co sprawia, że Harry generuje swój własny świat: Tworzy lustro, które pozwala mu spojrzeć na potwora pośrednio i w sposób bezpieczny dlań. Poprzez lustro przenikające niejako jego urojenia jest w stanie zbliżyć się do tego mrocznego sekretu skrycie ukrywanego przez jego własny umysł.

Bazyliszek chce zabić Ginny Weasley. Kim ona jest? Czyżby młodszą wersją Lily P.? To naturalne dla chłopca przed okresem dojrzewania czuć nieco edypiczne przywiazanie do swojej pięknej matki. W opowieści Harry'ego wyczułem pewne romantyczne w wątku o heroicznej wyprawie na ratunek Ginny. Ale Ginny nie jest tylko niewinną ofiarą, ona jest tą, która (chociaż pod wpływem Voldemorta) wypuściła potwora z Komnaty. Co to wszystko ma znaczyć?

A co z poczuciem winy Harry'ego? Walczy z bazyliszkiem, po raz kolejny udaremnia próbę powrotu do życia Voldemorta, jednocześnie jednak odkrywa, że jest bardzo podobny do Czarnego Pana. Tom Riddle - co to za zagadka kryje się za tym ciekawą opowieścią? Czy ja sam stałem się tym, który nadał mu swe imię, czy to Harry je zapożyczył? _Czy Voldemort był kiedyś takim chłopcem jak Harry? Czy to Harry był taki sam jak Voldemort? Czy Voldemort jest swoistym alter-ego chłopca? Czy to Harry popełnił jakieś przeraźliwie zły czyn, czy tylko był świadkiem czegoś, co doprowadziło jego umysł do odseparowania od siebie dwóch części – jego świadomości, od ciemności i poczucia winy?_

_Blizna_. Blizna jest to, co wiąże się Harry'ego z Voldemortem. Muszę dowiedzieć się więcej o bliźnie Harry'ego.

Gdy Lily P. przyszła odebrać Harry'ego pod koniec naszej ostatniej sesji w tym tygodniu, poprosiłem by poczekał w recepcji ze swoim ojcem i moją sekretarką, panią Lestrange przez kilka minut. Harry, który tydzień temu dostał ataku szału na widok pani Lestrange tym razem z wyjątkową zaciętością usiadł obok ojca i milczał.

Ruchem ręki poprosiłem Lily P. o zajęcie miejsca naprzeciw mojego biurka i zamknąłem drzwi. Młoda kobieta usiadła na brzegu krzesła i spojrzała na mnie z niepokojem. Było coś niemal prerafaelickiego w jej pięknie, w tej masie ciemnorudych loków, wielkich jasnozielonych oczach i alabastrowej skórze... _Ach, ale którą z nich jesteś, Lily? Zasmuconą, bliższą śmierci z każdym oddechem Panią na Shalott? Albo pomyślałem nagle i ta myśl wydała mi się absurdalna – La Belle Dame Sans Merci – piękna dama, która nie ma litości..._

Potrząsałem głową próbując pozbyć się natrętnych, dziwnych myśli z mojej głowy.

Lily P. przyjęła ode mnie filiżankę herbaty i odłożyła ją na biurko. Zaproponowałem jej kawałek ciasta, które położyła obok herbaty z widocznym na twarzy definitywnym postanowieniem, że nie tknie ich dopóki nie dowie się, o co mi chodzi . – Jak pan ocenia stan Harry'ego? Czy jest już jakiś postęp, doktorze Riddle?

Skinąłem uspokajająco głową. – Zauważyłem pewien postęp, to prawda, ale jest jeszcze wiele rzeczy, których nie rozumiem w tym niezwykłym świecie, jaki Harry stworzył dla siebie. Ale ponieważ Harry nie chce rozmawiać o czymkolwiek poza bezpiecznymi granicami Hogwartu, zastanawiam się, czy mógłbym pani zadać pytanie dotyczące jego przeszłości?

– Poroszę pytać! Opowiem o wszystkim, co mogłoby pomóc go uleczyć! –Entuzjazm w jej głosie był nieco zbyt głośny by był prawdziwy.

– Cóż, moje pytanie jest naprawdę bardzo proste. Mówi wiele o złym czarnoksiężniku, nazywanym Voldemortem...

– Tak – Lily P. szepnęła. – Słyszałem, jak o nim mówił, to imię często pojawia się w jego opowieściach, ale rzeczy, o których mówi...

Jasny promień nisko wiszącego nad ziemią słońca przeniknął przez okno, oprószając złotem dziwnie ciemne w wieczornym świetle włosy Lily P. Zastanowiłem się, jak wielu ludzi straciło rozum dzięki tej kobiecie...

Udało mi się pozbierać. – Ach, dobrze, proszę nie martwić się tym teraz. – Powiedziałem. – Tym, co mnie intryguje jest fakt, że Harry zdaje się odczuwać pewien rodzaj połączenia z owym tajemniczym Voldemortem i że ta więź między nimi wynika z jego blizny...

– Z jego blizny? – Głos Lily P. był prawie niesłyszalny. Jej filiżanka dopiero, co podniesiona do ust, wypadła jej z ręki i roztrzaskała się na dywanie.

– Och, tak mi przykro, doktorze Riddle. Proszę pozwolić mi to posprzątać... – Mimo moich protestów, Lily P. zaczęła zbierać odłamki porcelany, jednocześnie ścierając herbatę chusteczką. Jej ciemnorude loki opadły na jej twarz niczym welon, ukrywając jej wyraz przede mną.

_Jakie to interesujące!_

Wziąłem rozmoczoną chusteczkę z jej ręki. – Może mogłaby mi pani opowiedzieć jeszcze raz, pani P. w jaki dokładnie sposób Harry zdobył tą bliznę?

Pozostała w bezruchu przez chwilę. Potem pokręciła włosami i spojrzał na mnie z obojętnym wyrazem malującym się na jej twarzy, bielszej niż śnieg. Nie było cienia emocji w jej wspaniałych, zielonych oczach. Spetryfikowane. Jej oczy były nieruchome i równie pozbawione wyrazu jak twarz. _Przerażone?_

– Już panu mówiłam, doktorze Riddle. Harry upadł, kiedy był dzieckiem. Uderzył głową w róg kominka.

Uśmiechnęła się, a jej uśmiech był tak piękny, jak zawsze. – Jeśli to wszystko, o czym chciał pan ze mną porozmawiać, to muszę teraz zabrać Harry'ego do domu. Dziękuję i do widzenia, panie doktorze.

Otworzyła drzwi i wyszła, a stłumione głosy jej i jej męża brzmiały jeszcze przez chwilę na korytarzu, zanim zamilkły.

Stałem tam, głupio ściskając przemoczoną chusteczkę w dłoni.

_Co ty ukrywasz, Lily?_


	3. Ten mężczyzna nie jest dobrym ojcem

_Z akt sprawy dr. T. M. Riddle_

_Przypadek H.J. Pottera, notatki po trzecim spotkaniu_

Być może nie tylko Lily P. ukrywa mroczne tajemnice tak bardzo oddziaływujące na umysł jej syna, że ten próbując się przed nimi uchronić stworzył w swojej głowie odrębny, niemal całkowicie niezależny od realnego świat. Im więcej dowiaduję się o Jamesie P. tym bardziej zaczynam podejrzewać, że jest kimś zupełnie innym niż widać to na pierwszy rzut oka – tym spokojnym, szanowanym ojcem rodziny więcej do tej spokojnej. Opowieści Harry'ego są bogate w symboliczne i ukryte w subtelnym języku metafor postaci groźnego i mściwego młodego mężczyzny, którego niektóre zachowania są, co najmniej niepokojące.

Hogwart jest teraz strzeżony przez przerażających dementorów, złowrogie istoty, które zmuszają ludzi do przeżywania na nowo ich najgorszych wspomnień (_dementio_ – z łac. _szaleństwo, obłęd, sza_ł, ale także _dementi_ – _usunąć _i_ niszczyć_). Seryjny morderca, czarnoksiężnik Syriusz Black ucieka z Azkabanu – więzienia dla czarodziejów, z którego nikt jeszcze nie uciekł (podświadome marzenie o wyrwanie się z marazmu i stawieniu czoła rzeczywistości), a Harry przypadkiem dowiaduje się, że Black jest jego ojcem chrzestnym (w zastępstwie zmarłego Jamesa – możliwa próba identyfikacji wuja (patrz: Przypadek H.J. Pottera, notatki po pierwszyn spotkaniu), był bliskim przyjacielem Lily i Jamesa Potterów. Ale Syriusz zdradził rodziców chłopca Voldemortowi, zamordował ich wspólnego przyjaciela Petera Pettigrew i wielu niewinnych mugolskich przechodniów. Nowy nauczyciel Obrony przed Czarną Magią, Remus Lupin (aluzje do wilka i herosa Remusa – obrońców Rzymian), zaprzyjaźnia się z Harry'm i uczy go Zaklęcia Patronusa (patronus – patron, opiekun, możliwa kolejna po Hagridzie i Lupinie podświadoma potrzeba poczucia bezpieczeństwa), które pomoże mu ochonić się przed złowrogim działaniem dementorów. Patronus Harry'ego, jego osobisty opiekun(zob. poprzednia adnotacja), to jeleń, będący jednocześnie formą animagiczną jego ojca. Harry, Ron i Hermiona odkrywają zbiegłego skazańca Syriusza Blacka w nawiedzonej Wrzeszczącej Chacie (alegoria umysłu), Black jest animagiem, który może przybierać formę psa i w tej właśnie postaci ukrywał się przed dementorami. Został ukrywając się jak pies (opiekun, potrzeba bezpieczeństwa). Ale Syriusz Black okazuje się być niewinny, a ocalały Peter Pettigrew zdrajcą, żyjącym pośród ludzi w postaci szczura. Harry, Ron i Hermiona odkrywają, że profesor Lupin jest wilkołakiem, przemieniającym się w potwora przy pełni księżyca, kiedy opuścili Wrzeszczącą Chatę Lupin przemienił się w wilkołaka i nieomal zaatakował Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół. Pettigrew ucieka, a Black walczy z Lupinem. Ostatecznie Black oczekuje na wykonanie przerażającego wyroku – na „Pocałunek Dementora", którym jego dusza zostanie nieodwracalnie wyssana z ciała. Ale Dumbledore (mentor, dający poczucie bezpieczeństwa) każe Hermionie użyć „zmieniacza czasu", by cofnąć się w czasie razem z Harry'm i pomóc Blackowi w ucieczce.

Imaginacje Harry'ego są coraz bardziej zdominowane przez jego niełatwe relacje z ojcem. Jego ambiwalentne uczucia wobec ojca są odzwierciedlone w swoistym podziale jego osoby na cztery różne osobowości – idealny martwy ojciec James, niejednoznaczny wilkołak Lupin (zarówno mentor jak i potwór w jednym), niewinnie oskarżony przestępca Syriusz (którego zarówno imię jak i animagiczna forma to pies) i manipulujący zdrajca Peter. Wspólnie tworzą one głęboko ambiwalentną postać – ojciec jako zdrajca i obrońca, ukarany i niewinny, ofiara i morderca w jednym...

Owi czterej ojcowie są najwyraźniej owocem przemian postrzegania jednej i tej samej osoby – Jamesa P. Wszyscy Huncwoci (tak Harry ich określa) mogą zmieniać się w zwierzęta. Przerażająca przemiana Lupina w połączeniu z mentorem o łagodnym usposobieniu i morderczym potworem jest chyba najbardziej uderzająca ze wszystkich. Remus Lupin... Nazwany bez wątpienia po Remusie mitycznym założycielu Rzymu, który został zabity przez własnego brata Romulusa, tak jak Remus Lupin jest zmuszony do ciągłej walki z własną ciemną stroną...

_Czy ty też masz swoją ciemna stronę, James? Ty – ojciec, opiekun – jak bardzo mroczna zmiany w tobie zachodzą?_

Ale animagiczną formą Jamesa jest jeleń... Średniowieczny symbol Chrystusa, Boga, świętości, a w każdym razie na pewno nie to symbol zła. Patronus – piękna emanacja umysłu będącego w stanie czerpać siłę z najszczęśliwszych wspomnień i odpierać czarne myśli.

Ale nie można nie zauważyć, oczywiście, że patronus zawiera w sobie spory ładunek erotycznych podtekstów, począwszy od oczywistej fallicznej symboliki różdżki, srebrnego błysku z końca różdżki (reminiscencja pierwszych nastoletnich orgazmów i związanego z nimi wstydu )... Samo odczucie zaklęcia jest pokrewne z zwyczajnym doświadczeniem występującym u dorastających chłopców, którzy uznają je za „najszczęśliwsze wspomnienie"... Ekhm. Ale w tym przypadku, patronus Harry'ego przyjmuje taką samą formę, jak animagiczna forma jego ojca, co jest jednocześnie dziwne i nieco niepokojące... Jest to forma bazowego, opartego na fazie edypalnej pierwszego doznania uczuciowej rywalizacji, co, do której nie mam wątpliwości... Jego ojciec, jego obrońca, jego rywal...

Jestem zafascynowany zmieniaczem czasu, urządzeniem, które pomaga Harry ponownie przeżywać minione wydarzenia i zmieniać przeszłość. Istotnie, wydaje się, że Hermiona (emanacja intelektu chłopca), która wyjaśnia Harry'mu zasady podróży w czasie reprezentuje podświadomą i ukrytą chęć cofnięcia owego traumatycznego wydarzenia i wyprostowania relacji z rodzicami. Tak, to jest to, co robimy... Tak, to jest to, co musimy zrobić, Harry, razem wyruszamy w długą podróż w czasie, przez nasze kolejne wspólne sesje, aby odkryć, jakie krzywdy zostały ci wyrządzone w przeszłości, które musimy naprawić...

Dementorzy reprezentują oczywiście przytłaczającą depresję, która dopada Harry'ego od czasu do czasu. Jego depresja zmusza go do przeżywania swoich najstraszliwszych wspomnień tylko w oparciu o najszczęśliwsze chwile jest w stanie ją oddalić. Oddalić – nie pokonać... Dementorzy to kolejny przykład tego, jak jego wewnętrzne odczucia wpływają na jego imaginacje, reprezentowana jako odrębne znaki.

Czasami trudno jest mi określić, kiedy bohaterowie z wyobraźni Harry'ego są jedynie symbolicznymi manifestacjami jego myśli i lęków, a kiedy są one jedynie rzeczywistymi osobami z realnej rzeczywistości. Zdecydowałem, że James P. będzie osobą, z którą muszę porozmawiać i być może uzyskam jakieś odpowiedzi.

W tym tygodniu to on przyprowadził do mnie Harry'ego na spotkanie ze mną (Lily wydawała się mnie unikać, jak zauważyłem), łatwo było zaplanować wizytę z enigmatycznym Jamesem P. Pani Lestrange w międzyczasie zajęła Harry'ego obrazkami do testów skojarzeniowych. Chłopak zdawał się być czujny jak zwykle w jej obecności. Byłem nieco rozbawiony widząc jeden z obrazków – namalowany atramentem cień czarownicy lecącej na miotle.

– Więc, co mogę dla pana zrobić doktorze? – James P. zapytał, gdy tylko drzwi mojego gabinetu zamknęły się za nami. Usiadł wygodnie na jednym z krzeseł, nie na krawędzi, jak jego żona. – Czy jest coś w ogóle, co można by zrobić, aby pomóc mojemu synowi? Jest pan naszą ostatnią nadzieją. Spotkaliśmy niezliczoną ilość lekarzy i Harry po prostu wydaje się coraz bardziej chory, coraz bardziej beznadziejnie zagubiony w swoich myślach.

Przeczesał swoje niechlujne czarne włosy dłonią. – Na miłość boską – ktoś musi pomóc mojemu synowi, doktorze!

Zatroskany ojciec. Bardzo wzruszające. Ale ja jestem wystarczająco dobrze zaznajomiony z takimi „idealnymi rodzinami" jak ta i widziałem więcej niż większość lekarzy w tym kraju. Najmroczniejsze sekrety mogą skrywać najbardziej niewinne twarze...

– Zastanawiałem się, czy może mi pan powiedzieć trochę więcej o panu Black. – Powiedziałem.

James P. siedział nieruchomo przez chwilę. Potem westchnął i przeczesał swoje włosy ponownie.

– Black. Tak, pomyślałem, że to może na niego wpłynąć w jakiś sposób.

Pochyliłem się do przodu. – Więc Syriusz Black naprawdę istnieje?

– Syriusz? – Coś w głosie Jamesa P. zabrzmiało jak zdziwienie. – Nigdy nie słyszałem tego imienia, ale Reggie Black...

_Reggie? Dobra, posłuchajmy o Reggie'm._

Westchnął głęboko. – Reggie Black był jednym z moich najlepszych przyjaciół. Jest ojcem chrzestnym Harry'ego...

_Czy on jest nim nadal?_

– Znaliśmy się ze szkoły, Reggie i ja. Byliśmy nierozłączni. Mieliśmy całkiem sporo kłopotów razem... – Odległy uśmiech rozjaśnił na minutę poważną twarz przystojnego Jamesa P.

Kontynuował marzycielsko. – A potem, później, można by pomyśleć, że każdy z nas poszedł swoją drogą, nasze style życia były tak różne, ale pozostajemy nadal najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, nawet po tym jak został mało znaną gwiazdą rocka, a ja zostałem prawnikiem...

_Mało znaną gwiazdą rocka? Ach, Syriusz! Gwiazda Syriusz. Proszę bardzo..._

– Kiedyś odwiedził nas na dłużej. Byłem zaszczycony, że nadal korzysta z usług mojej kancelarii teraz, gdy jest kimś w rodzaju celebryty . Kiedyś przychodził prawie, co wieczór na kolację. Grał z Harry'm, który go ubóstwiał. On był... był jak drugi ojciec Harry'ego...

_Jak drugi ojciec..._

James P. kontynuował. – Harry kochał i podziwiał Reggie'go z całego serca Reggie był dobry, ciekawy w sposób, jaki ja nigdy nie mogłem być... Reggie był tak strasznie przystojny, z jego dzikimi czarnymi włosami i nieustannym uśmiechem...

James P. uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Oczywiście, że był gwiazdą rocka, a na jego koncertach były te wszystkie dziewczyny, które były e nim zadurzone... – Głos Jamesa P. stał się nieco ostrzejszy.. – Myślałem, że to trochę dziwne, wiesz pan, że nigdy nie wydawał się zainteresowany którąkolwiek z nich. Wolał przyjeżdżać do nas, spędzać spokojne wieczory z nami, ze swoim starym przyjacielem ze szkoły i jego rodziną...

Zamilkł na chwilę. Potem powiedział bardzo cicho. – Byłem kompletnym głupcem, doktorze Riddle. Nigdy nie podejrzewałem. Myślałem przez cały czas, że Reggie przychodził do nas ze względu na mnie i dla dobra Harry'ego, oczywiście. A potem...

Przełknął głośno ślinę.

– A potem pewnego wieczoru, złapałem na tym go całuje Lily...

_Ach, piękna Lily... Dlaczego nie jestem zaskoczony?_

– Oczywiście, że to nie jej wina. W ogóle nie była winna. On... on po prostu został u nas na jeden wieczór, a ja musiałem wrócić do prac, gdybym nie wrócił w tym właśnie momencie, kto wie, co by jej zrobił...

_Tak. Kto wie?_

– Wyrzuciłem go z mojego domu, oczywiście. Powiedziałem mu, żeby już nigdy nie postawił stopy w moim domu. On.. on był zdrajcą, Judaszem... Cały czas myślałem, że jest moim przyjacielem...

_Ach, pocałunek Judasza. Pocałunek... Dementora._

Głos Jamesa P. drżał. – To wszystko źle wpłynęło na Harry'ego, rzecz jasna. Rozpaczliwie źle... Uwielbiał Reggie'go, nie widział poza nim świata... I nigdy nie potrafiłem mu wyjaśnić, dlaczego Reggie tak nagle zniknął z naszego życia. Obawiam się, że ja... Powiedziałem Harry, że Reggie popadł w kłopoty z prawem i musiał się przez jakiś czas ukrywać, w co chyba uwierzył. To nie byłby pierwszy raz, wiesz... Reggie miał już kilka drobnych incydentów po zażyciu narkotyków... Chociaż Bóg wie, co Harry zapamiętał z tamtego wieczoru...

Spojrzał na mnie bezradnie. – Czy pan naprawdę myśli, że to mogło być przyczyną choroby Harry'ego, doktorze? Nagła utrata kontaktu z jego ojcem chrzestnym?

Pokręciłem powoli głową. – Och, nie, myślę, że musiało być to coś o wiele poważniejszego niż to...

– Naprawdę? – James P. spojrzał na mnie z ulgą. – Przez lata czułem się tak źle z tego powodu, ale co mogłem zrobić doktorze? Nie mogłem pozwolić Reggie'mu wrócić do mojego domu po... po tym co zrobił. Mógł mieć każdą kobietę, którą tylko by chciał, jakąkolwiek. Ale nie Lily. Lily jest moja, doktorze Riddle...

_Lily jest moja_. Było coś w tym, w jaki sposób powiedział te proste słowa coś, co każe mi myśleć, że James P. jest rzeczywiście bardzo niebezpiecznym człowiekiem...

_Bardzo interesujące ..._

– Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie, panie P.

– Tak?

– Czy jest pan w stanie sobie przypomnieć, w jaki sposób Harry zdobył swoją bliznę?

James był przygotowany na to pytanie. Odpowiedział łatwo. – Jego bliznę? Tak, oczywiście, upadł, kiedy był dzieckiem. Lily i ja czuliśmy się okropnie, że nie byliśmy w stanie go złapać, kiedy upadał. Uderzył głową w róg stołu, kiedy się przewrócił. Biedne, małe dziecko...

Głos Jamesa był pełny czułości, troski.

_Dobrym człowiekiem, kochającym ojcem._

Ciekawe, choć jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to Harry powiedział, że uderzył głową o kant kanapy. Mógłbym przysiąc, Lily powiedziała, że o kant kominka...


	4. Dwa łona

Z akt sprawy dr. T. M. Riddle

_Przypadek H.J. Pottera, notatki po czwartym spotkaniu_

Imaginacja Harry'ego są niczym labirynt, swego rodzaju nić spleciona z utrwalonych w podświadomości wspomnień, kompleksów, z których zaczątkami przyszedł na świat i mrocznymi symbolami, których prawdziwe znaczenie jest ukryte głębiej niż można by się spodziewać... Nic więc dziwnego, że to właśnie labirynt, z tym, co zawiera w środku jest kluczem do zagadki jego umysłu.

Harry mówi o „labiryncie", ale to, co opisuje w żadnym wypadku nie może być labiryntem. Labirynt nie ma środka, wręcz przeciwnie. Jego przeznaczeniem jest zmylenie, oszołomienie, sprowadzenie na manowce podróżujących nim i niszczenie w nich nadziei, że mogą z niego wyjść. Jednak labirynt Harry'ego ma swoje centrum, sekretne miejsce, które wędrowiec musi znaleźć. Co jest, więc w środku tego fantasmagorycznego labiryntu zbudowanego przez świadomość Harry'ego?

Harry ma koszmary o wzrastającym w siłę Voldemorcie, podczas których jego blizna eksploduje bólem (połączenie pomiędzy id a ego, czy Harry'm, a Voldemortem?). We śnie widzi Voldemorta mordującego staruszka i wydaje mu się, że stoi obok (nieświadoma próba wzięcia na siebie odpowiedzialności/usprawiedliwienia zbrodni rodziców). Harry wraz z Weasleyami i Hermioną wyrusza na finał Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu, a po rozgrywkach ktoś wyczarowuje różdżką chłopca Mroczny Znak na niebie – symbol Voldemorta (możliwe konotacje z blizną Harry'ego) zobrazowany jako ludzka czaszka, z której ust wysuwa się wąż (niezwykle oczywiste podkreślenie zdolności do wężomowy Voldemorta i Harry'ego). W obozie wybucha panika, potęgowana przez torturowanie czteroosobowej mugolskiej rodziny (pragnienie ukarania swojej rodziny i obwinianie samego siebie za takie myśli) lewitowanej w powietrzu przez tłum wciąż wiernych Voldemortowi śmierciożerców. Powróciwszy do Hogwartu Harry i jego przyjaciele poznają nowego nauczyciela – jest nim ekscentryczny, jednooki i jednonogi Alastor Moody. Moody ma magiczne oko – intensywnie niebieskie, zdolne do przeniknięcia nawet peleryny niewidki i tyłu jego głowy, zastępujące mu to, które stracił w walce ze śmierciożercą, to właśnie, dlatego nazywa się go „Szalonookim". Ekscentryczny Moody staje się nowym mentorem Harry'ego, który mimo wszystko odnosi się do niego z rezerwą. Moody na pierwszej lekcji opowiada i demonstruje działanie trzech „zaklęć niewybaczalnych" – zaklęcia Imperio, które pozwala całkowicie owładnąć wolą innej istoty, klątwy Cruciatus, wywołującej tak silny bółl, że osoby nią potraktowane popadają w szaleństwo (rodzice Nevile'a pozostający w zdecydowanej analogii do rodziców Harry'ego) i Klątwy Uśmiercającej (wszystkie owe zaklęcia są swego rodzaju metaforami reakcji umysłu chłopca na traumę, jaką przeżył – Imperius pozbawił go uczestnictwa w zwyczajnym życiu, na rzecz marazmu o Hogwarcie, Cruciatus sprowadził nań ból i szaleństwo, a Avada Kedavra miała go zabić jak i jego rodziców, pozostawiła mu jednak bliznę – połączenie z Voldemortem, łącznik z owym owianym mrokiem wydarzeniem sprzed kilkunastu lat. Zadziwiające w tym wszystkim jest to, że w każdej z rzeczywistości – realnej i wyimaginowanej blizna jest kluczem do rozwiązania tajemnicy...). W Hogwarcie ma odbyć się legendarny i owiany częściowo złą sławą Turniej Trójmagiczny. Uczniowie z dwóch innych szkół magii – Beauxbatons i Durmstrangu przybędą do Hogwartu. Wyboru ma dokonać Czara Ognia (pokrewieństwo z Tiarą Przydziału) – potężny magiczny artefakt wybierający jednego ucznia z każdej z uczestniczących w Turnieju szkół. Nieoczekiwanie jednak czara wybiera czwartego reprezentanta i jest nim sam Harry. Harry musi konkurować z przystojnym i popularnym Cedricem Diggory'm z Hogwartu, piękną Fleur Delacour z Beaxbatons, oraz z gwiazdą sportu Wiktorem Krumem z Durmstrangu (każde z nich personifikuje cechę, jakiej Harry pragnie – Cedric prawość, Fleur urodę, Wiktor odwagę, chociaż chłopak nie jest pozbawiony żadnej z nich mimo wszystko odczuwa niedosyt). Harry potajemnie rozmawia z Syriuszem, którego głowa nagle pojawia się w kominku Pokoju Wspólnego (nieświadoma chęć odnowienia stosunków z ojcem chrzestnym – Reginaldem Blackiem). W pierwszym zadaniu Turnieju Trójmagicznego reprezentanci muszą zdobyć złote jajo strzeżone przez smoka (pokrewieństwo z Puszkiem, archetyp potwora strzegącego skarbu – podobnie jak w labiryncie skarbem w tym wypadku okaże się klucz do rozwiązania zagadki umysłu Harry'ego, owej straszliwej traumy z początkowych lat dzieciństwa). Harry potrzebuje partnera na Bal i zaprasza nań piękną Cho Chang, ale okazuje się, że dziewczyna idzie z Cedricem. Harry w końcu zaprasza Parvati Patil, jednak w czasie Balu nie zwraca na nią uwagi. Ron z kolei idzie z siostrą bliźniaczką Parvati, Padmą jednak i on nie jest nią zainteresowany całą uwagę poświęcając Hermionie (wątek miłości homoseksualnej – zapatrzenie Rona w Hermionę będącą personifikacją inteligencji Harry'ego jest oczywiste). Harry musi znaleźć sposób, żeby otworzyć Złote Jajo, które zdobył w pierwszym zadaniu, w międzyczasie Cedric mówi mu, aby otworzył je pod wodą. Podczas drugiego zadania Harry musi uratować Rona (który jest dlań najważniejszą osobą – patrz wyżej), ale widząc ciała Hermiony, Cho i siostry Fleur chce uratować ich wszystkich (bochaterstwo może być formą odpokutowania win/winy rodziców). Harry poznaje przeszłość zaglądając w myślodsiewnię w gabinecie Dumbledore'a. Poznaje historię ministerialnego urzędnika Bartemiusza Croucha, który oddał własnego syna dementorom, w chwili gdy padło nań oskarżenie, że stoi po stronie Voldemorta (odwrócenie ofiary Lily Potter, która oddała życie za swoje dziecko, podczas gdy Barty Crouch poświecił syna dla kariery). W trzecim zadaniu reprezentanci szkół muszą pokonać potwory zamieszkujące labirynt, w tym sfinksa i akromantule. Harry i Cedric chwytają Puchar Turnieju Trójmagicznego jednocześnie; ten jednak okazuje się być świstoklikiem. Nagle trafiają na cmentarz, na którym pochowano ojca Toma Riddle'a. Voldemort rozkazuje zabić niepotrzebnego i Cedric zostaje zamordowany. Voldemort odzyskuje ciało dzięki pomocy Petera Pettigrew, który wrzuca do kotła jego skarłowaciałe ciało, a następnie kość jego ojca, swoją rękę i krew Harry'ego. Harry walczy z Voldemortem i dzięki niezwykłemu zbiegowi okoliczności otrzymuje pomoc od swoich zmarłych rodziców przez co jest w stanie uciec. Wraca do Hogwartu z ciałem Cedric. Wówczas Harry odkrywa, że Moody nie jest tym, kim wydaje się być, w rzeczywistości jest synem Bartemiusza Croucha, który przyjął postać Moody'ego dzięki eliksirowi wielosokowemu. Barty Crouch Junior zabił własnego ojca w odwecie za to, że ten wyrzekł się go, a teraz ma zamiar zabić Harry'ego. Ale Harry zostaje uratowany w ostatniej chwili przez McGonagall, Dumbledore'a i Snape'a. Dumbledore mówi uczniom, że muszą poznać prawdę o śmierci Cedrica – że został zabity przez Voldemorta.

Ach, po raz kolejny czwórka! Czterej Huncwoci, a teraz czterej reprezentanci, doprawdy wspaniale! Wydaje mi się, że Harry wspominał także o czterech Założycielach Hogwartu! Psychika Harry'ego wydaje się mieć szczególną rozkosz w tych podziałach – troje, którzy są dobrzy i jeden zły. Trzech dobrych Huncwotów i zdrajca Peter. Troje dobrych Założycieli Hogwartu i Slytherin. W każdej z tych czwórek jest jednostka, która do niej nie należy, outsider. Trzej reprezentanci przeżyli, ale Cedric musiał umrzeć... Zabij niepotrzebnego... Ale dlaczegó? Czy skłócona czwórka może stać się zgodną trójką? Interesujące jest to, że rodzina mugoli lewitowana do góry nogami przez śmierciożerców po finale Pucharu Świata była _czteroosobowa rodziną_. Przybyli śmierciożercy, co _obraca życie rodziny do góry nogami..._ Czy to o swojej własnej rodzinie mówi Harry?

_Mark_. Młodszy brat Harry'ego jest czwartym członkiem rodziny, który przez fakt swojego istnienia zakłócił idealną trójcę składającą się z ojca, matki i syna. Czy to dlatego umysł Harry'ego ma obsesję na punkcie idei czwartego członka jako intruza, outsidera, zdrajcy, z powodu zazdrości i nienawiści, jakie czuje do swojego brata? Czy potajemnie pragnie by Mark umarł, żeby znowu mógł być sam z matką i ojcem? _Turniej Trójmagiczny_... Według samej nazwy powinien on zrzeszać trzech czarodziejów, a jednak istnieje czwarty... Zawsze jeszcze jeden dodatkowy, który nie pasuje. Co to znaczy ?

Kim są czterej reprezentanci? Czy stanowią oni cztery aspekty samego Harry'ego? Cedric jest chyba wyidealizowanym alterego Harry'ego – _inny_ reprezentant Hogwartu, gracz Quidditcha, rywal w miłości do Cho, podobny do Harry'ego we wszystkim, ale lepszy... Wiktor Krum to kolejny szukający, ale sławniejszy, bardziej dziki, czyżby okrutniejsza strona Harry'ego? _Wiktor_ – znaczy zwycięzca. A na końcu potem Fleur – być może ukryta w Harry'm kobiecość?

A może czterej reprezentanci symbolizują w jakiś pokrętny sposób czterech członków rodziny Harry'ego? Może Cedric jest reprezentacją Marka doskonałego braciszka Harry'ego, oraz nieznośnego Dudley'a. _Wiktor_. Inne imiona rozpoczynające się od W to Vernon i Voldemort... Czy Wiktor Krum tak, jak wuj Vernon może reprezentować ojca Harry'ego? A potem jest piękna Fleur rzecz jasna... _Fleur_. Kwiat. Kwiat jak Lily?

Imaginacje Harry'ego stają się coraz bardziej złożone i skomplikowane. Wiele znaków wydaje się reprezentować te same idee.

Harry idzie na Bal z Parvati, a jego przyjaciel i alter ego Ron z jej sobowtórem Padmą. Według starożytnych hinduskich mitów Parvati opiekuńcza bogini matka jest żoną Śiwy bezwzględnego boga zniszczenia. Jest wściekła na męża za ścięcie ich syna i domaga się, aby zdobył dla dziecka nową głowę, głowę słonia_. Matka symbolizująca macierzyństwo i bezpieczeństwo i ojciec będący uosobieniem destrukcji..._ Teraz, to robi się naprawdę ciekaw! Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę, że imię bliźniaczej siostry Parvati _pochodzi od kwiatu._ „Padma" oznacza w sanskrycie lotos i lilię wodną. Lily...

A potem mamy Alastora Moody'ego mentora, który jest mordercą w przebraniu... _Alastor_... Duch pomsty za zbrodnie w mitologii greckiej. Być może, dlatego Szalonookiemu Moody'emu brakuje oka, jego wygląd bardzo przypomina stare powiedzenie „oko za oko"... _Ale Szalonooki Moody nie jest tym, kim być się wydaje_. Jest porzuconym synem szukającym zemsty na ojcu. Zabił swojego ojca, podobnie jak Tom Riddle zabił swojego. Czy Moody nie jest sobowtórem Toma Riddle'a? On albo Harry?

_Avada Kedavra_, Klątwa Uśmiercająca. Erudycja Harry'ego nadal mnie zadziwia. On nawet nie wie, że to starożytny aramejski! Nie jest źle! _Abada k'abra_ – „zniknij, jak to słowo"

Ale jestem starszy od tego chłopca i przeczytałem dużo książek i wiem, że Avada Kedavra nie służyła do zabijania. Słowa te były używane dość często w starożytnych aramejskich tekstach magicznych i traktatach medycznych, ale służyły jako _zaklęcie uzdrawiające_. Starożytni szamani używali tych słów, aby zniszczyć _choroby_, które dotykały chorych i cierpiących. Ciekawe jest to, że zaklęcie leczące stało się Klątwą Uśmiercajacą w umyśle Harry'ego... Jak można uzdrawiać przed morderstwem?

_Morderstwo_... Morderstwo wydaje się odgrywać coraz ważniejszą rolę w imaginacjach Harry'ego – Cedric, dwoistość Harry'ego, jego lepsza część zostaje zabita, a zarówno Barty Crouch Junior jak i Tom Riddle zamordowali swoich ojców... Co się wydarzyło pomiędzy tymi dwoma ojcobójstwami?

Zagadka Sfinksa! W swojej wyobraźni Harry musi dać odpowiedź na zagadkę Sfinksa, na chwilę zanim zostanie przeniesiony na cmentarz, gdzie spoczywa ciało ojca Voldemorta! _Ciekawe Harry..._

Przypominam sobie, że istniał kiedyś literacki bohater, który miał odpowiedzieć na zagadkę Sfinksa na krótko przed_ zabiciem własnego ojca. Edyp_, który zamordował własnego ojca i poślubił swoją matkę... A po odkryciu tego, co zrobił, wykuł sobie oczy... ( Czy jednooki Moody jest symbolem edypalnej fascynacji matką i nienawiści do ojca zakończoną morderstwem?)

To, że Harry podświadomie nienawidzi swojego ojca jest jasne, ale dlaczego on go nienawidzi? Jaką zbrodnię popełnił jego ojciec?

Turniej Trójmagiczny jest bogaty w symbolikę, ale także naszpikowany intensywnym erotyzmem. Puchar Trójmagiczny jest ostatecznym celem trzech zadań, podobnie jak Grall. W legendach arturiańskich na jego poszukiwanie wybrani byli „rycerze", którzy muszą wyjść cało z wielkich zagrożeń w poszukiwaniu pucharu. Co ciekawe, istnieje wiele odniesień do legend o Grallu w umyśle Harry'ego.

Harry ryzykuje życie, aby wyrwać Złote Jajo ziejącemu ogniem smokowi. Smok, który strzeże jaj musi być samicą, kobietą, matką pilnującą swojego potomstwa. Ale jedno z jaj jest inne od pozostałych, co więcej ma złoty kolor. Co to jajo zawiera? Można by pomyśleć, że małego smoka, ale nie _– to jest właśnie klucz do sekretu, do owej tajemnicy..._

Ale sekret nie jest dostępny bezpośrednio jego głos może być wysłuchany jedynie _pod wodą_, albo jego słowa będą tylko nieznośnym wrzaskiem. Dlaczego pod wodą? Czyżby chodziło o łono matki, owo freudowskie łono? Być może woda stanowi symbol zaświatów. Królestwo śmierci? W drugim zadaniu Harry musi uratować niewinnych ludzi z tego, co uważa za pewną śmierć. _Wody płodowe?_

Puchar sam w sobie jest starożytnym symbolem łona, które stawia walczących o niego Harry'ego i Cedrica w dość ciekawym świetle. Czy są seksualnymi rywalami? Ale ten puchar nie jest tym, czym się wydaje, ostatecznie przynosi obu rywali do oczekującego na jednego z nich Voldemorta. _Akuszerkę?_

W piewotnej wersji greckiego mitu o stworzeniu świata, bogini Eurnome, pół kobieta, pół ryba rodzi w męce kosmiczne jajo, które zapładnia jej mąż, syn Ziemi i Nieba _wąż_ Ofion...

_A potem Voldemort się rodzi_, z innego pucharu, z bardziej złowieszczego Gralla – wychodzi z kotła, z mrocznego łona, rodzi się z krwi, jest poczęty z ofiary.

Voldemort chce zabić Harry'ego, ale nie udaje mu się to. Harry jest chroniony przez miłość matki. Kim, lub czym jest Voldemort? Zniekształconym Jamesem? Albo jakimś mrocznym aspektem psychiki Harry'ego, zapomnianym i odrzuconym, który mówi mu, że zasługuje na śmierć... za co? _Co zrobiłeś Harry?_

Cokolwiek. Prawda jest taka, że podświadomość Harry'ego wydaje się być skłonna pomóc mi go odnaleźć. Jestem zafascynowany obrazem myślodsiewni, magicznego naczynia, które pomaga nam obu zajrzeć w przeszłość. Zdaje się znajdować pocieszenie w jego przekonaniu, że pozwalam na to by morderstwo Cedrica Diggory'ego pozostało zapomniane. _Jeśli tylko zrozumiałem, co ono oznacza..._

I tutaj znowu natykam się na postać Snape'a. Dla Harry'ego ta myśl jest udręką, ale to on w końcu zawsze go ratuje. Jeśli tylko zrozumiałbym, co Snape oznacza, to mógłbym zacząć dokopywać się do _sedna_ tego sekretu...


	5. Cierpiący wąż

_Z akt sprawy dr. T. M. Riddle_

_Przypadek H.J. Pottera, notatki po piątym spotkaniu_

Otrzymałem telefon od Lily P. Powiedziała, że nie uważa, żeby moje spotkania z Harrym były w stanie mu pomóc i chciała przerwać terapię. Po bardzo długiej rozmowie udało mi się w końcu ją przekonać do dalszego kontynuowania terapii.

Jest zdenerwowana. Bardzo zdenerwowana. _Jest coś, czego nie chce mi powiedzieć..._

Od kilku sesji zacząłem dostrzegać bardziej mroczny nastrój w imaginacji Harry'ego. Jego umysł jest teraz przepełniony wizjami cierpienia, męczeństwa i śmierci. Jestem tym bardzo zaniepokojony.

**Dementorzy przybywają do Little Whinging, miasteczka, w którym Harry mieszka z Dursley'ami. Atakują oni Harry'ego i Dudley'a, ale Harry jest w stanie obronić ich obu. Jednak prawo zakazuje uczniom używania magii poza Hogwartem, więc chłopcu grozi dyscyplinarne przesłuchanie w Ministerstwie Magii. Ciotka Petunia nieoczekiwanie okazuje się wiedzieć, czym są dementorzy - skąd ona wie o czarodziejskim świecie? Czarodzieje starają się utrzymać istnienie swojego świata w tajemnicy przed mugolami – niemagiczną częścią ludzkości.**

Granice pomiędzy magicznym światem Hogwartu, a zwyczajnym światem Dursleyów zaczynają się rozmywać w wyobraźni Harry'ego; dwie rzeczywistości zaczynają się pokrywać i oddziaływać na siebie. Być może granice pomiędzy wyobraźnią Harry'ego, a jego prawdziwym życiem również zaczynają zanikać? Wydawało mi się, że chęć uratowania Dudleya przed dementorami to wyjątkowo dobry znak. Może uczucia Harry'ego do jego młodszego brata stają się coraz mniej wrogie. Chłopak chce ochronić go przed siłami ciemności... Gdybym tylko wiedział, czym jest ta ciemność!

To interesujące, to naprawdę bardzo interesujące, że Petunia, alter ego jego matki _wie więcej niż powinna._

Dursleyowie mieszkają pod numerem czwartym. Raz jeszcze napotykam na ciekawe ujęcie czwórki obejmujące pasującą do siebie trójkę i outsiderową jedynkę – Petunia, Vernon i Dudley przedstawieni jako idealna nuklearna rodzina i niszczący ustalony porządek intruz Harry...

**Harry zostaje uwolniony od Dursleyów przez członków Zakonu Feniksa, tajnej organizacji walczącej z Voldemortem, a założonej przez Dumbledore'a. Sekretną siedzibą Zakonu jest położony na Grimmauld Place 12 dom należący do przodków Syriusza Blacka. Harry spotyka się tam ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym i poznaje mroczną historię rodu Blacków. Ogląda gobelin, na którym przedstawiono drzewo genealogiczne tej rodziny i dowiaduje się, że zmarły przed laty brat Syriusza, Regulus był śmierciożercą. Imie Syriusza zostało usunięte z gobelinu, ale Harry widzi, że jego ojciec chrzestny jest spokrewniony z Malfoyami (**rodzicami Draco**) i Lestrangami (**rodziną śmierciożerców**).**

Ach, _feniks_, starożytny symbol śmierci i zmartwychwstania, nadziei i nowego życia! W umyśle Harry'ego Dumbledore jest założycielem zgromadzenia noszącego nazwę tego fantastycznego stworzenia - być może dlatego, że nasze sesje oferują mu nadzieję na nowe życie? To kusząca myśl.

Ale jest coś bardzo niepokojącego w grozie Grimmauld Place, Grimm Old Place, jest domem rodziny Blacków. Blackowie wyrzekli się Syriusza, tak jak James P. wyrzucił Reggiego Blacka ze swojego domu i życia. Reggie. _Regulus_! Regulus wydaje się być alter ego Syriusza, mrocznym aspektem jego duszy. Śmierciożercą. Ale jego nazwisko, Regulus sygnalizują, że ta postać naprawdę istniała – Reggie Black, urocza mroczna strona ojca chrzestnego, Syriusz – Regulus, Gryffindor i Slytherin w jednym! Zastanawiam się, co sprawia, że Harry wierzy w to, że jego ojciec chrzestny miał mroczną stronę. Tak, zastanawiam się... _A teraz Regulus jest martwy._

_Zastanawiam się, co się stało z Reggie'm Blackiem._

Rodzina Blacków jest związana z Malfoyami, jak mówi Harry. I właśnie własna rodzina Harry'ego, w symbolicznym sensie... Malfoyowie, Dursleyowie. Malfoyowie są Dursleyami! Zarówno rodzina czystej krwi uparcie nienawidząca mugoli i rodzina mugoli żywiąca wstręt do czarodziejów są niezwykle podobne, bliźniacze, jak dwie strony tej samej monety. Każda z tych rodzin składa się z ojca, matki i ukochanego syna. Ojciec jest niebezpieczny, zły. Matka jest pochłonięta swoją obsesyjną miłością do swojego podłego (z punktu widzenia Harry'ego) syna. Obaj synowie są rywalami Harry'ego. _Petunia. Narcyza. Lily _– trzy matki noszące imiona będące nazwami kwiatów! Narcyz jest rodzajem _lilii_. Wydaje mi się, że Malfoyowie tak, jak Ron i Hermiona, stanowią rodzinę Harry'ego. Ale czy Draco jest po prostu symboliczną reprezentacją zazdrości Harry'ego o małego Marka? Albo to, ze jest on ciemną strona samego Harry'ego? _Harry'ego, który został przydzielony do Slytherinu?_ Draco czyli „smok". Albo wąż. Może Draco jest Harry'm wykorzystującym ukryty w nim potencjał Ślizgona?

**Podczas rozprawy interweniuje Dumbledore i Harry zostaje oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów. Artur i Molly Weasleyowie traktują go jak syna. Odkrywa, że boginem pani Weasley, czyli uosobieniem jej największych obaw, jest utrata jednego z jej dzieci, lub Harry'ego.**

Uczucia, jakie chłopiec żywi wobec rodziców są mocno ambiwalentne. Jego miłość do nich i ich miłość do niego jest oczywista, przejawia się ona w jego cudownej wizji rodziny Weasleyów. Molly Weasley jest ciepłą i opiekuńczą częścią jego matki, tą częścią, która rozpaczliwie martwi się o swojego syna. A Artur Weasley jest mocno zaniepokojonym ojcem, który mieszka w Jamesie... Ale dlaczego kochająca matka Harry'ego miałaby wizualizować sobie jego śmierć? Być może wszyscy rodzice w głębi serca boją się śmierci swoich dzieci, a może w boginie Molly Weasley kryje się coś więcej, niż widać na pierwszy rzut oka.

**Kiedy przyjeżdżają do Hogwartu, Harry jest przerażony tym, co widzi. Szkolne powozy są ciągnięte przez trestale, ciemne kościste konie, niewidzialne dla tych, którzy nie widzieli czyjejś śmierci. Zaprzyjaźnia się z ekscentryczną Krukonką Luną Lovegood. Chłopak jest sfrustrowany, chce dowiedzieć się, dlaczego inni uczniowie nie wierzą w to, że Voldemort zabił Cedrica.**

Harry widzi coś, czego inni nie mogą zobaczyć, zna tajemnicę, w której istnienie wszyscy wątpią. Co jest tą straszną prawdą, z którą inni nie chcą się zmierzyć? Trestale, widoczne tylko dla tych, który widzieli śmierć... W ogóle mi się to nie podoba.

_Luna Lovegood_. Ta postać budzi moje zaniepokojenie... Jej imię i nazwisko nasuwają skojarzenia zarówno z księżycem, jak i z obłędem. Czy jest ona może uosobieniem szaleństwa Harry'ego? Jeśli tak, to może być dobry znak, to szaleństwo jest zestawione z „Lovegood"" ,co oznacza „kochać dobro". Być może jego choroba doprowadzi do dobra (odzyskania zmysłów?), gdy tylko odkryjemy, co leży u jej podstaw.

**Do Hogwartu przybywa nowy nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarna Magią – Dolores Umbridge, pozornie słodka starsza pani, otoczona koronkami i serwetkami, która lubi torturować Harry'ego za to, że ten mówi prawdę o powrocie Voldemorta. Karze mu przepisywać na pergaminie zdanie „Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw", ale zaczarowane pióro wyżyna je na jego dłoni. Wiele osób zdaje się wierzyć, ze Harry jest kłamcą, albo cierpi na chorobę psychiczną. Umbridge zostaje powołana na Wielkiego Inkwizytora Hogwartu i chce mieć pewność, że żaden z uczniów nie wierzy w powrót Voldemorta i jego sług.**

Dolores Umbridge. Bardziej straszna wersja ciotki Petunii, a może również Lily. Dolores Umbridge – jej postać jak i imię nawiązują do _dolor_ i _umbra_, ból i cień. _Pani bólu i cienia..._ To ona zadaje ból, cierpienie, mękę Harry'emu. Symboliczne męczeństwo Harry'ego jest podkreślone zarówno przez jego zakrwawioną dłoń, przypominającą stygmaty Chrystusa, jak i tytuł Wielkiego Inkwizytora należący do Umbridge (inkwizytorzy torturowali tych, którzy uparcie odmawiali przyznania się do swojej wiary). Czy ponure okrucieństwo Umbridge jest wyolbrzymionym cieniem _Lily_? Czy Lily zadawała ból i cierpienie własnemu synowi? Może też Lily wyrażana jest poprzez mistyczną, sięgającą antyku figurę _Mater Dolorosa_ (Demeter, a później także Maria z Nazaretu) – matki cierpiącej, która wymaga od swojego dziecka męczeństwa i jednocześnie je opłakuje. Jego ofiara jest konieczna? Klątwa _Cruciatus_, która powoduje nieznośny ból przypomina mi praktykę krzyżowania. Ukrzyżowanie... _Crucio_ w języku łacińskim oznacza torturuję, lub _krzyżuję_. Chrystus został ukrzyżowany za winy ludzkości, za _czyje_ grzechy pokutuje więc Harry? Jest tu coś, czego nie mogę zrozumieć, ale samo myśl o tym wywołuje u mnie drżenie. Jestem przekonany, że Lily, jak i Umbridge nie chcą słyszeć prawdy o powrocie Voldemorta, albo tego co on sobą reprezentuje_. W jaki sposób Harry zdobył swoją bliznę?_

**Harry, Ron i Hermiona organizują sekretne stowarzyszenie uczniów – Gwardię Dumbledore'a, której głównym zadaniem jest uczenie się nawzajem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Blizna Harry'ego znowu daje mu się we znaki, a on sam marzy o drzwiach w jakimś korytarzu, które już kiedyś widział. Rozmawia z Syriuszem przez kominek w Pokoju Wspólnym. Artur Weasley zostaje zaatakowany przez Nagini, węża Voldemorta, a Harry widzi to w wizji i jest w stanie mu pomóc pomoc. Harry jest zdezorientowany myśląc, że to on sam zaatakował pana Weasleya. Harry i dzieci Weasleyów odwiedzają pana Weasleya w szpitalu. Spotykają ich wspólnego przyjaciela Neville'a, który odwiedza swoich rodziców. Rodzice Neville'a byli torturowani do szaleństwa przez śmierciożerców tak, że teraz nie są w stanie się z nikim porozumieć.**

Neville wydaje się być alter ego Harry'ego. To ciekawe, że jego zdecydowanie dobrzy rodzice wkrótce po śmierci Potterów i zniknięciu Czarnego Pana zostali porwani przez śmierciożerców i torturowani tak długo, ze _nie są już w stanie z nim porozmawiać_. Jestem pewien, że Lily i James wiedzą, czym jest ów straszliwy sekret będący przyczyną choroby ich syna. Ale ze względu na to, że cierpią katusze na samą myśl o nim utracili swoją zdolność komunikowania się, tak jak rodzice owego nieszczęsnego Neville'a.

Ale tajemnica wyjdzie na jaw. Artur Weasley, który reprezentuje najlepszą stronę Jamesa zostaje zaatakowany przez węża. Nagini w dziwny sposób przypomina bazyliszka – ukryty potwór, który powstaje z głębin. Ukryty sekret nie zostawi ich w spokoju. Ale dlaczego Harry zobaczył tę scenę przez oczy węża? _Czy to on jest wężem? Czy to on jest Voldemortem?_ Czy to kolejna symboliczna manifestacja jego nieświadomego pragnienia dokonania morderstwa na własnym ojcu?

**Umbridge dowiaduje się o Gwardii Dumbledore'a i wskutek przewrotu zastępuje Dumbledore'a jako nowy (choć nie uznawany przez uczniów) dyrektor Hogwartu, podżegając do nienawiści pomiędzy domami i do terroru. Fred i George Weasleyowie opuszczają Hogwart przedtem wypuszczając serię niezwykłych fajerków, w tym koła Katarzyny. Hagrid zapoznaje Harry'ego i Hermionę ze swoim przyrodnim bratem olbrzymem Graupem.**

Ach, więc to tak... Lily chce zastąpić Dumbledore'a na stanowisku dyrektora Hogwartu i mentora Harry'ego! Szczerze mówiąc wydaje się być o wiele bardziej uparta niż Voldemort (którego zapewne reprezentuję).

Jestem pełen podziwu dla postaci Freda i George, tricksterzy i żartownisie, którzy buntują przeciwko represjom Umbridge. George. Jerzy.… Czy nie chodzi tutaj o Świętego Jerzego, legendarnego pogromcę smoka? Albo pogromcę węży. Potrzebujemy tylko jednego z tych ciągle narastających skojarzeń: węży, czwórek, matek, kwiatów... Dziwne jest to, że dziki bunt Freda i George'a również przywołuje męczeństwo i cierpienie, w formie kół Katarzyny. Och, rozumiem, ze koła Katarzyny to rodzaj fajerwerków, ale mimo wszystko – czy Święta Katarzyna nie została umęczona na kole? _To właśnie jest w tym wszystkim najbardziej niepokojące._

Hagrid i jego przyrodni brat Graup są dość mili pod tym względem. Graup, dzikie stworzenie, które w szale stara się nauczyć mówić może rzeczywiście być przedstawieniem własnego brata Harry'ego, Marka, jako małe dziecko. Często starsze rodzeństwo jest zaskoczone brakiem ogłady u swoich małych braci i sióstr... Prośba o opiekowanie się jego bratem odzwierciedla, jak sądzę, własne rosnące w Harry'm przywiązanie do Marka.

**Harry śni o Syriuszu torturowanym przez Voldemorta i na trestalach leci do Londynu wraz z przyjaciółmi, by uratować Syriusza. W Ministerstwie Magii przechowywane są w specjalnej sali Departamentu Tajemnic przepowiednie w postaci małych szklanych kulek. Ale Śmierciożercy przybywają i Syriusz zostaje zabity przes swoją kuzynkę Belatriks Lestrange, która jest zakochana w Voldemorcie. Voldemort pojawia się w Ministerstwie, ale w ostatniej chwili przybywa tam również Albus Dumbledore'a i chroni Harry'ego przed Klątwą Uśmiercają. Dubledore zostaje przywrócony na stanowisko dyrektora Hogwartu, a Dolores Umbridge porwana przez stado centaurów w Zakazanym Lesie zostaje uratowana. Harry poznaje pełen tekst przepowiedni dotyczącej jego i Voldemorta wypowiedzianej niegdyś przez ekscentryczną i ogólnie uznaną za oszustkę profesor wróżbiarstwa, Sybillę Trelawney** **– _Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana... Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca... A choć Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie, będzie miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna... I jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje... Ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca.._.**

_Syriusz jest martwy!_ Kolejny ojciec zostaje zamordowany! Czy śmierć Syriusza jest po prostu reprezentują niespodziewanego zniknięcia Reggiego z życia Harry'ego, czy ma też inny, bardziej _złowrogi_ sens?

Syriusz został zabity jest przez Bellatriks, której imię oznacza „wojowniczkę". Kim jest ta okrutna wojowniczka? Dlaczego Bellatriks zabiła Syriusza? Z oddania do Voldemorta? _Kim lub czym ona jest, ta, która kocha Czarnego Pana?_

Cieszę się, słysząc, że Dumbledore został na nowo dyrektorem Hogwartu w umyśle Harry'ego. Zastanawiam się, dlaczego stracił tę pozycję? Czy dlatego, że Lily P. zagroził przerwaniem naszych sesji?

Jest coś, co kryje się we wdzięcznej nazwie Departamentu Tajemnic. Sybilla Trelawney wypowiedziała enigmatyczne proroctwo ukryte w kulce z kruchego szkła. _Sybilla_ to imię pochodzi od starożytnych greckich kapłanek greckich. Żyły one w Delfach, gdzie orzed wiekami bóg Apollo zabił straszliwego _Pytona_. _Wąż_... Węże wydają się być wplecione w strukturę imaginacji Harry'ego.

Ale jaki jest sens tego dziwacznego proroctwa? _Bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje..._ Wydaje się, że to sformułowanie ma jakieś głębsze znaczenie, choć na razie wymyka mi się ono. _Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie..._ _Naznaczy go_? Poprzez bliznę, być może, bliznę, której przyczynę rodzice Harry'ego tak łatwo zapomnieli.

Kim jest Czarny Pan? _Voldemort_. _Vol de mort_ w języku francuskim znaczy tyle, co _ucieczka od śmierci_. Od _czyjej_ śmierci? Kim jest Voldemort i _dlaczego tak bardzo chce śmierci Harry'ego?_


	6. Mężczyzna, który wiedział zbyt wiele

_Z akt sprawy dr. T. M. Riddle_

_Przypadek H.J. Pottera, notatki po szóstym spotkaniu_

Tym razem mam nadzieję, że wydarzenia, które zachodzą w imaginacji Harry'ego są symboliczne! Okazuje się, że dyrektor Dumbledore najpierw traci rękę, a następnie zostaje zabity przez Klątwę Uśmiercającą. Co za niefortunny tydzień mój drogi Harry!

**Narcyza Malfoy i jej siostra Bellatriks odwiedzają Snape'a. Voldemort wyznaczył Draco do wypełnienia strasznego zadania. Narcyza błaga Snape'a, a on obiecuje wypełnić owo zadanie, jeśli Draco zawiedzie.**

Jakie to wzruszające – matka błagająca o łaskę dla swojego dziecka! Zastanawiam się czy siostry Narcyza i Bellatriks są dwoma aspektami tej samej osoby. Dobra matka, która chce ocalić swoje dziecko i mroczna nie matka, która mówi: Poświęćmy go! _Mater Dolorosa_. Snape, ten sam nieprzenikniony Snape pozostający wśród i pomiędzy nimi, zarówno dobry jak i zły, obiecuje pomóc matce ocalić syna. Ale żeby móc go uratować musi zobowiązać się do dokonania jakiegoś okropnego czynu. _Co takiego Snape musi zrobić?_

Narcyza i Bellatrix dwoma aspektami Lily. Jeśli tak, to która część Lily chce uratować syna – _a która część nie_? I dlaczego Snape musi złożyć przysięgę? Co go motywuje? Pragnienie chronienia chłopca? Miłość do jego pięknej matki? A może coś innego?

**Dumbledore i Harry idą do Horacego Slughorna. Ręka Dumbledore'a jest poczerniała i wygląda na martwą, ale ten nie chce powiedzieć, co się stało. Początkowo Slughorn nie chce wrócić do Hogwartu jako nowy nauczyciel, ale w końcu obiecuje to zrobić dla dobra Harry'ego i dlatego, że dobrze wspomina matkę chłopca.**

Kolejna postać, która składa obietnicę dla dobra matki i jej syna! Czy Slughorn jest jakimś odpowiednikiem Snape'a?

Horacy. To imię może pochodzić od greckiego poety, który pisał wiersze o utraconej miłości i o beznadziejnym zauroczeniu mężatką. Czy po raz kolejny napotykamy tutaj następnego wielbiciela słodkiej Lily? _Slughorn_. Ponieważ ślimaki zazwyczaj nie mają rogów, mogę jedynie stwierdzić, że Harry po raz kolejny zagłębił się w lekturze starych książek. Tym razem to Browning i jego tragiczny poemat _Dzielny Roland pod Mroczną Wieżą stanął_. Kedy cierpiący Roland wreszcie przybywa do Mrocznej Wieży widzi w korowodzie duchy tych, którzy umarli przed nim: _Ujrzałem ich wszystkich i poznałem. A jednak/Wciąż nieustraszony, do ust mój róg podniosłem..._ ślimak – róg, róg bitewny, _podzwonne śmierci?_

**Harry, Ron i Hermiona potajemnie śledzą Draco wymykającego się do Borgina i Burkesa, sklepu, w którym można kupić czarnomagiczne artefakty. Draco czegoś chce, ale czego? Harry zaczyna podejrzewać, że Malfoy jest śmierciożercą, napiętnowanym Mrocznym Znakiem Voldemorta.**

Jak mam potraktować ponury sklep Borgina i Burkesa? Ten pierwszy przywodzi na myśl zarówno francuskie słowo _borgne_, czyli _cienisty_ i znaną z mordowania wrogich im kardynałów rodzinę Borgiów. Czy także niejaki Burkes nie był szkockim seryjnym mordercą? Nie jest to chyba najbardziej właściwe towarzystwo dla młodego Draco.

_Draco został naznaczony przez Czarnego Pana_, podobnie jak Harry, co potwierdza mój pogląd, że Draco i Harry są jedną i tą samą osobą. Obaj chłopcy noszą znaki tego samego czarnoksiężnika – Draco na jego ramieniu, a Harry na czole. Czy blizna Harry'ego jest jego Mrocznym Znakiem? Harry mówi mi, że śmierciożercy mogą wyczuć obecność Voldemorta poprzez swoje znaki. Cóż, więc najwyraźniej Harry również może nim być. Jego wyobraźnia pełna jest odniesień do bólu blizny, tak jak jego umysł wypełnia się myślami Voldemorta.

Co najciekawsze podwójne blizny przywodzą na myśl biblijny werset: _Będzie to dla ciebie znakiem na ręce i przypomnieniem między oczami... _Ale nie, blizny Harry'ego i Draco są znakami Czarnego Pana, a nie Chrystusa... Albo Kaina.

_Muszę dowiedzieć się, w jaki sposób Harry zdobył bliznę!_

**Snape nie uczy już eliksirów, Slughorn zajmuje jego miejsce. Harry pożycza starą książkę do eliksirów, która należała kiedyś do kogoś, kto nazywał siebie _Księciem Półkrwi._ Podążając za instrukcjami księcia notowanymi odręcznie na marginesie Harry w idealny sposób warzy eliksir, dzięki czemu zdobywa butelkę Felix Felicis – eliksiru szczęścia jako nagrodę.**

Ach, wiec teraz jest dwóch Mistrzów Eliksirów w Hogwarcie! Albo obaj są jednym i tym samym? Bo nawet, jeśli to Slughorn uczy, to Książę Półkrwi jest prawdziwym nauczycielem Harry'ego. Harry podąża za instrukcjami wypisanymi małymi literami na marginesie książki. Jako psychoanalitykowi podoba mi się pomysł z podwójnym znaczeniem ukrytym w książce. Sama imaginacja chłopca również wydaje się być wypełniona sekretnymi notatkami na marginesach i ukrytymi znaczeniami. Zobaczmy, co możemy z nimi zrobić, mój Harry!

Jak mamy interpretować eliksir _Felix Felicis_? Co za dziwna nazwa? _Szczęśliwy szczęściarz_? Myślałem, że blizna Harry'ego stała się dlań przekleństwem. Co tak nieoczekiwanie sprawia, ze staje się ona błogosławieństwem? I dlaczego Mistrz Eliksirów nagradza go tym nieoczekiwanym błogosławieństwem?

**Snape dręczy Harry'ego jak zwykle i daje mu szlaban. Mimo wszystko jednak Dumbledore ufa Snape'owi i uważa go za dobrego człowieka. Harry uczęszcza na prywatne lekcje z samym Dumbledore'm, podczas których dzięki myślodsiewni razem oglądają przeszłość Toma Riddle'a (czyżby chęć odwrócenia ról w terapii?). Czarodziej czystej krwi, niejaki Marvolo Gaunt wpada w wściekłość, kiedy odkrywa, ze jego córka Meropa jest zakochana w przystojnym mugolaku Tomie Riddle'u. Zdesperowana Meropa daje Tomowi eliksir miłosny i rodzi jego dziecko – Toma Marvolo Riddle'a, który stanie się w przyszłości Lordem Voldemortem.**

Nie wiem, co myśleć o Snapie. Jego imię jest dla mnie zagadką. ( Może chodzić o jakieś powiązanie z Riddle'm). Snape brzmi jak _wąż_, ale nie do końca. Snape, człowiek, który jest nieomal _wężem_...

I teraz mamy dwóch panów Riddle – Tom, ojciec i syn! Imię Meropa przywodzi na myśl grecką boginię, która zakochawszy się w śmiertelniku musiała ukryć się ze wstydu, podobnie jak Meropa Gaunt, która kocha mugola. Ale czy nie istniała inna Meropa? Meropa, _przybrana matka Edypa..._ I tak jak Edyp, młody Tom Riddle zabija swojego ojca... Wydaje się, że po raz kolejny wracam do tematu ojcobójstwa. _Jakie to interesujące!_

**Ron i Hermiona zaczynają się spotykać. Ginny całuje się z Deanem Thomasem, co w równym stopniu denerwuje zarówno Harry'ego i Rona. Ostatecznie Ron zostaje chłopakiem ekspansywnie okazującej swoje uczucia Lavender Brown i Hemiona jest o nią zazdrosna.**

Ron i Hermiona, doprawdy... Harry coraz bardziej polega na intuicji, a jego wewnętrzny intelekt łączy wszystko ze sobą w całość. Rudowłosa Ginny całuje Deana... Ten pocałunek musi być echem pocałunku Reggiego i Lily. Więc Harry o nim wiedział? Ciekawe! Dean Thomas, kim on jest? Thomas. Tom. _Tom Riddle_? A potem mamy Lavender Brown, która bardzo intensywnie całuje się z Ronem, a jej imię i nazwisko to nazwy kwiatu i koloru. Czy i ona również jest słabym, ale wciąż powracającym echem, wyblakłą wersją, że tak powiem, pocałunku _Lily i Blacka_? Lavender, kolejny _kwiat_ i Brown, kolejny _Black_?

**Ponownie zaglądając do myślodsiewni Harry odkrywa, że Meropa opuszczona przez swojego kochanka, rodzi młodego Toma i umiera wkrótce potem. Chłopiec zostaje umieszczony w ponurym sierocińcu, gdzie mieszka do czasu, gdy Dumbledore przybywa by zaprowadzić go do Hogwartu. Tom jest samotnym, osowiałym chłopcem, który lubi krzywdzić inne dzieci. W myślodsiewni Harry widzi Toma Riddle'a jako ucznia proszącego profesora Slughorna o opowiedzenie mu o horkruksach, czarnomagicznych, tajemniczych obiektach. Chłopak nie otrzymuje odpowiedzi, ale wydaje się, że wspomnienie było zmieniane; Harry musi sprawić by Slughorn zechciał ujawnić prawdziwą jego treść.**

Biedny opuszczony Tom! Nic dziwnego, że nienawidzi ojca, a może również i matkę. Jest sierotą, jak i Harry. Tom mieszka w domu dziecka, a Harry u Dursleyów. Tom i Harry – jak bardzo są do siebie _podobni_!

Zastanawiam się, co oznaczają horkruksy? Sama ich nazwa sugeruje, że są czymś okropnym... Horkruks. Horror. Okropność. I _krzyż_. Krzyż. Ukrzyżowanie. Rozdzierające duszę zaklęcie _Cruciatus_... Czymkolwiek te horkruksy są, pozostają w ścisłym związku z bólem, z cierpieniem, z przerażeniem...

**Harry wypija Felix Felicis i idzie z Slughornem do chatki Hagrida, gdzie Hagrid opłakuje śmierć ogromnego pająka Aragoga. Pomagają mu go pogrzebać i Harry wyciąga wspomnienie, jakiego potrzebuje od pijanego Slughorna.**

Biedny Hagrid opłakujący śmierć potwora! Wydaje się on mieć szczególną zdolność do kochania śmiertelnie niebezpiecznych stworzeń. _Zastanawiam się czy podobnie jest u Harry'ego._

**Harry dowiaduje się, czym są horkruksy – gdy ktoś popełnia morderstwo jego dusza pęka, ale kawałek duszy mordercy może zostać uwięziony w jakimś przedmiocie. Morderca nigdy nie umrze, dopóki chroniący jego duszę obiekt nie zostanie zniszczony. Dumbledore podejrzewa, że Riddle stworzył kilka horkruksów: pierścień, który dyrektor zniszczył, dziennik Toma Riddle'a unieszkodliwiony przez Harry'ego, medalion Slytherina, puchar i wąż Nagini.**

_Horkruksy_... Wspomnienia morderstwa. Fragmenty duszy zamknięte w pamiątkach po owym strasznym czynie... Chcę, oczywiście pomóc Harry'emu odtworzyć te straszne wspomnienia nawet, jeśli miałoby to się odbyć kosztem mojej osoby. Dlaczego Dumbledore (będący w pojęciu chłopca moim odzwierciedleniem) musi stracić rękę? Dlaczego _muszę_ stracić część mojego ciała, aby zobaczyć, co jest w środku pamięci chłopca?

Pierścień, dziennik, medalion, puchar i wąż. Czym są te rzeczy? Jakie sekrety, jak uważa Harry, są w jego posiadaniu?

**Harry martwi się o podobieństwo pomiędzy sobą a Riddle'm, ale Dumbledore zapewnia go, że bardzo się od siebie różnią: Harry posiada miłość, moc, której Czarny Pan nie zna.**

Cóż, to jest bardzo pocieszające. Mimo wszystko Harry nie jest Voldemortem, a przynajmiej tak mówi...

**Harry dowiaduje się, że Snape jest Księciem Półkrwi. Snape był w dzieciństwie maltretowany przez swojego ojca mugola, a jego matka Elieen Prince była czarownicą.**

Kolejny krzywdzony przez swoich opiekunów czarodziej półkrwi, syn mugola i czarownicy! To sprawia, że postać Snape'a powoli w moim umyśle Toma Riddle'a. Eileen Prince... jej imię kojarzy mi się z jedną legend arturiańskich o szlachetnej Elaine, Pani na Shalott, która umiera z niespełnionej miłości do Lancelota, z lilią w zaciśniętej dłoni. _Następna lilia_!

**Harry i Dumbledore wyruszają do jaskini, by znaleźć i zniszczyć jeden z horkruksów. Dumbledore musi poświecić odrobinę swojej krwi, żeby mogli wejść do jaskini. Znajduje się w niej podziemne jezioro i łódź, dzięki której mogą dopłynąć do wyspy na środku jeziora, gdzie znajduje się Horkruk. Dumbledore musi wypić eliksir, który powoduje przerażającą eksplozję bólu w celu wyciagnięcia medalionu z zbiornika. Błaga Harry'ego by pozwolił mu przestać pić, ale chłopiec musi go do tego zmusić, by mogli zdobyć horkruks. Ten ostatni okazuje się być medalionem, ale inferiusy, nieumarłe ciała ofiar Voldemorta spoczywające na dnie jeziora atakują ich.**

Dlaczego te straszne rzeczy dzieją się nagle z moim odpowiednikiem w Hogwarcie? Muszę oddać trochę własnej krwi, spełnić toast kielichem bólu i goryczy... A Harry musi mnie zmusić, żebym nie przestał, pomimo bólu... Każdy z nas: Dumbledore, Harry, Lily, James, Slughorn poświęca się, żebym był w stanie odkryć przyczynę cierpienia Harry'ego. _Poświęcenie jest miarą miłości. Poświęcenie samego siebie w imię kogoś, kogo się kocha jest najsilniejszym zaklęciem obronnym._

Ach, wreszcie zrozumiałem! Nasze role się odwróciły! Może to właśnie odwrócenie czyni tę psychologiczna podróż w głąb umysłu i w czerń jaskini łatwiejszą dla Harry'ego. Bo to ja (jako Dumbledore) jestem tym, który zmusza go, by ruszył dalej, wszedł głębiej, szedł po tej, wyznaczonej przeze mnie drodze, aż traumatyczna tajemnica zostanie odkryta, bez względu na to, jak bardzo jest to dlań bolesne. Tak, musimy kontynuować Harry nawet, jeśli jest to dla ciebie powodem do tworzenia osłon umysłu reprezentowanych w twojej opowieści przez inferiusy. Zastanawiam się, czym są inferiusy? Nieumarłymi duchami przeszłości, sięgającymi po żywych...

**Po powrocie okazuje się, że Mroczny Znak pojawił się na niebie nad Hogwartem. Na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej Draco próbuje zabić Dumbledore'a, ale dochodzi do wniosku, że nie może tego zrobić. Snape nadchodzi z grupą śmierciożerców, którzy dostali się do Hogwartu przez parę identycznych znikających szafek, z których jedna znajdowała się u jednego w sklepie Borgina i Burkesa, a druga w samym sercu Hogwartu. Snape zabija Dumbledore'a, który spada z wysokości Wieży Astronomicznej.**

Zostałem zamordowany przez _Snape'a_?

Ale myślałem, że mój własny Hogwart mu ufał? To jasne, że nie mogłem niczego zakładać z góry, w końcu Harry jest pogrążonym we własnym umyśle, zaburzonym nastolatkiem. Jakie to przykre!

Jestem całkowicie zaskoczony charakterem Snape'a. Snape przysiągł chronić Draco, alter ego Harry'ego, a jednak jest _mordercą_. Jak to możliwe?

A dlaczego jestem jedynym, którego Voldemort zawsze się lękał? Może dlatego, że wiem za dużo, bo jestem coraz bliżej jego sekretu?

_Mroczna Wieża, Wieża Astronomiczna i Mroczny Znak, co to znaczy?_

**Snape I śmierciożercy uciekają. Harry dowiaduje się, że medalion nie jest prawdziwym horkruksem tylko kopią zastąpioną przez kogoś inicjałach R.A.B. Po pogrzebie Dumbledore'a, Harry postanawia znaleźć resztę horkruksów i zniszczyć je.**

Identyczne medaliony, takie same znikające szafki. Te halucynacje są coraz bardzo mylące. Czy fałszywy medalion ma służyć jako przypomnienie, że nawet zło nie jest dokładnie tym, czym się wydaje?

Pod koniec naszej ostatniej sesji w tym tygodniu zaprowadziłem Harry'ego się do poczekalni, gdzie czekała na niego matka czekała na niego. Lily P. przywitała Harry'ego ciepłym uśmiechem i pocałunkiem w policzek. Jak niewiarygodnie jest piękna! Pomimo swojej prostej, zielonej sukienki i zwykłego, srebrnego łańcuszka na szyi, mogłaby być księżniczką z bajki ...

_Srebrny łańcuszek_... Kiedy Lily P. pochyliła się by pocałować Harry'ego, widziałem, że łańcuszek był zakończony czymś ciężkim, czymś na pół ukrytym pod jej sukienką.

_To srebrny medalion._


	7. Opowieść o trzech braciach

_Z akt sprawy dr. T. M. Riddle_

_Przypadek H.J. Pottera, notatki po siódmym spotkaniu_

Imaginacje Harry'ego stają się, jeśli to jeszcze możliwe, jeszcze bardziej żywe i intensywne. Czuję, że zbliża się jakiś psychologiczny kryzys, albo być może poprawa.

**Harry przygotowuje się do opuszczenia domu Dursleyów na dobre. Nieoczekiwanie, Dudley wyraża wdzięczność wobec Harry'ego za próbę uratowania im życia. Ciotka Petunia jest niezdecydowana, wydaje się, ze chce coś powiedzieć Harry'emu, ale nie może do tego się zmusić.**

Dudley i Harry po raz kolejny stają się dziećmi? Mam wrażenie, że to właśnie dzieje się w tak w realnym, jak i onirycznym świecie. Poszukiwanie drogi do lepszego zrozumienia samego siebie łagodzi do pewnego stopnia, jak mi się wydaje zazdrość Harry'ego o jego młodszego brata.

Zastanawiam się, co takiego chciała mu powiedzieć ciotka? Podejrzewam, że jej alter ego z realnej rzeczywistości, Lily P., ma wiele rzeczy do wyjaśnienia Harry'emu, a jednocześnie coś ją przed tym powstrzymuje. Zastanawiam się, co sprawia, że nie jest w stanie wyjawić synowi prawdy. Wstyd? Miłość? _Śmierć_?

**W celu zmylenia kręcących się w pobliżu śmierciożerców i pozwolenia Harry'emu uciec bez szwanku sześcioro jego przyjaciół pije eliksir wielosokowy i przybrawszy jego postać eskortują go do Weasleyów. Śmierciożercy szukają prawdziwego Harry'ego wśród jego przyjaciół, ale udaje mu się uciec. Broni się przed ich klątwami za pomocą zaklęcia **_**Expelliarmus**_**, które rozbraja przeciwnika nie wyrządzając mu żadnej krzywdy. Wtedy właśnie pojawia się Voldemort i próbuje zabić Harry'ego. Ale nie jest w stanie, chłopaka chroni rdzeń różdżki identyczny jak rdzeń Voldemorta. Ale Hedwiga, biała sowa Harry'ego zostaje zabita biorąc na siebie wycelowaną w niego Klątwę Uśmiercającą. George Weasley traci ucho przez Snape'a, a Szalonooki Moody zostaje zabity.**

Ach, który z nich jest prawdziwym Harry'm? Chodzi też o to, które z nich jest prawdziwą Lily, lub prawdziwym Jamesem? Rzeczy nie są takie, jakimi wydają się być...

Wydaje mi się rzeczą dziwną, że Harry nie chce skrzywdzić żadnego z śmierciożerców, a co dopiero samego Voldemorta! Dlaczego nie jesteś w stanie użyć Klątwy Uśmiercającej, Harry? _Expelliarmus_? Dlaczego chcesz, obezwładnić, odepchnąć od siebie Czarnego Pana, a nie go zniszczyć? Dlaczego chcesz chronić Voldemorta?

_Czy _sam _Harry sam jest Czarnym Panem?_ Rdzeń różdżki Harry'ego jest taki sam jak w różdżce Voldemorta. To chyba dowodzi, że są jedną i tą samą osobą, nieprawdaż?

Harry boleje nad tragiczną śmiercią swojej śnieżnobiałej sowy Hedwigi. Ptak jest częstym symbolem duszy w wielu kulturach, Czy i tutaj symbolizuje on duszę Harry'ego? Jeśli tak, to, co znaczy fakt, że został zabity?

Snape odcina ucho George'owi Weasleyowi. _Jakie to niezwykłe!_ Dlaczego George został okaleczony w ten sposób? Coraz więcej rzeczy w tym marazmie jest naznaczony cierpieniem naniesionym na ciało: uschnięta ręka Dumbledore'a, oko i noga Moody'ego, Mroczny Znak Voldemorta na ramieniu Draco, krwawe blizny Umbridge będące karą dla Harry'ego, ucho George'a i blizna Harry'ego na czole. Ale w świecie rzeczywistym Harry ma bliznę, będącą śladem wcześniejszego cierpienia. _Co spowodowało tę bliznę?_

**Harry, Ron i Hermiona zapoznają się z ostatnią wolą Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor zostawił Harry'emu znicz i miecz Gryffindora. Harry podejrzewa, że w zniczu znajduje się pusta przestrzeń zawierająca prawdziwy dar Dumbledore'a, ale nie może go otworzyć. Ron dostaje wygaszacz, magiczne urządzenie, którym może wyłączać światło, a Hermiona książkę **_**Opowieści barda Beedle'a**_**.**

Aha! Znicz, piłka która w quiddtchu musi zostać złapana przez szukającego ma ukryte wnętrze! Czy jest on symbolem prawdy, w której poszukiwaniu rozpoczęliśmy naszą wspólną podróż, Harry? Złoty znicz skrywający w swym wnętrzu przypomina oczywiście o złotym _jaju_ – zagadce, którą Harry mógł otworzyć tylko wtedy, gdy wrócił do symbolicznego łona wód. Bardzo sugestywne!

Ron, impulsywny i emocjonalny sobowtór Harry'ego może jeszcze zostać oświecony przez Dumbledore'a lub przez personifikację intelektu Harry'ego Hermionę. Musi być coś ważnego w książce, którą otrzymała...

Zobaczymy!

**Bill i Fleur biorą ślub, a Harry bierze udział w ich weselu w przebraniu. Remus Lupin ożenił się z kuzynką Syriusza i siostrzenicą Narcyzy i Bellatriks, Nimfadorą Tonks. Harry, Ron i Hermiona uciekają przed śmieciożercami znajdując w końcu schronienie w domu na Grimmauld Place. Dowiadują się od skrzata domowego Stworka, że to Umbridge ma prawdziwy medalion.**

Podwójna para nowożeńców – a jednak Harry mówi jedynie o _jednym_ ślubie. Co w takim razie stało się z drugim ślubem? Chłopak milczy na ten temat. Być może te dwie pary to tak naprawdę jedna i ta sama? Pan młody w obu przypadkach jest wilkołakiem, a imię panny młodej odwołuje się do kwiatu i nimfy. Czy Harry interesuje się wzajemnymi relacjami jego rodziców? Wilkołak Lupin stanowi, moim zdaniem, aspekt ojca Harry'ego, vo może również odnosić się do Billa. Bill – Remus – James i Fleur – Nimfadora - Lily. Czy ten wyimaginowany ślub wskazuje, że Harry uczy się akceptować związek swoich rodziców, uznając, że James i Lily pasuja do siebie? Czy to jest dla niego sposobem na wyjście z jego edypalnej rywalizacji z ojcem?

Umbridge, ciemniejsza strona Lily ma medalion. _Lily_ ma medalion, a ja chętnie chciałbym dowiedzieć się, czyj portret jest ukryty wewnątrz.

Są w stanie ukraść Dolores medalion, ale nie są w stanie go otworzyć. Horkruks zaczyna mieć destrukcyjny wpływ na trójkę. Ron postanawia opuścić Harry'ego i Hermionę.

Tajemnica medalionu niszczy tych, którzy znajdują się w jego pobliżu... Harry traci w Ronie część straszliwej tajemnicy, ale Hermiona, jego intelekt, wciąż pozostaje jego sojusznikiem. Czy jego własna wrodzona inteligencja może pomóc mu pokonać grożącą mu ciemność?

**Na Boże Narodzenie, Harry i Hermiona wyruszają do Doliny Godryka i odwiedzają grób jego rodziców. Widzą starą przyjaciółkę Potterów, Bathildę Bagshot, ale nie jest ona tą, kim wydaje się, okazuje się, że w jej ciele ukrywa się wąż Nagini i przyjaciele ledwo uchodzą z życiem. Kiedy uciekają, różdżka Harry'ego zostaje uszkodzona.**

Zagłębianie się w przeszłość jest widocznie niebezpieczne! Nie budzący żadnych podejrzeń przyjaciel twoich rodziców może zamienić się w węża... Zastanawiam się, co kryje się pod tą zaskakującą metaforą.

_Dolinia Godryka_ – co za niezwykła nazwa! Godryk był jednym z Założycieli Hogwartu, czy jego nazwisko nie brzmiało Gryffindor? Był potężnym czarodziejem i w przeciwieństwie do swojego przeciwnika Salazara Slytherina, zawsze stał po stronie dobra. Jakie to dziwne, że Godryk jest _głuchy_... *

Różdżka Harry'ego zostaje uszkodzona? Och, mój drogi, w tym przypadku mam nadzieję, że poszedłem złym tropem fallicznej symboliki różdżki!

W fantastycznym świecie Harry'ego jego różdżka wydaje się być rozszerzeniem jego osobowości. Czy to, aby sam Harry nie jest uszkodzony? Ale jeśli różdżka oznacza osobę to jak mam rozumieć związek różdżki Harry'ego z różdżką Voldemorta? Czy dziwne pokrewieństwo ich różdżek symbolizuje jedność dwóch osób?

**Harry i Hermiona odkrywają zaskakujące fakty o przeszłości Dumbledore'a. Myśleli, że Dumbledore pokonał czarnoksiężnik Grindelwalda, a teraz dowiadują się, że Dumbledore i Grindelwald byli nierozłącznymi przyjaciółmi, dopóki nie rozdzieliła ich tragedia: przedwczesna śmierć siostry Dumbledore'a, Ariany.**

Dobrze, dobrze, dobrze! Więc jako alter ego Dumbledore'a skrywam tajemnicę... (Cieszę się, że moja siostra Gertruda jest jak najbardziej żywa i dobrze się ma w swoim małym domku w Walii, będąc tak okropną i jednocześnie fantastyczną najlepszą siostrą świata jak zawsze...) Ariana. _Ariadna_. Nić Ariadny jest przewodnikiem oprowadzającym mnie po umyśle Harry'ego, a jest nim (jak podejrzewam) zapewne sam Harry.

Nowy czarnoksiężnik pojawia się w imaginacji Harry'ego, inny Voldemort. Jeden dla mnie, jeden dla niego jak zakładam? Ach, dobrze, jesteśmy w tym razem! _Grindelwald_ – ta nazwa jest niewątpliwie inspirowana _Grendelem_, krwiożerczym potworem znanym z historii Beowulfa. Ale zdaje się, że nie jestem łowcą smoków, ale najlepszym _przyjacielem_ potwora. Jakież to interesujące! Zastanawiam się, jaką rolę gra tu Harry? Czy sam jest tą tajemnicą, czy też moim potwornym wrogiem?

**Harry i Hermiona ukrywają się w lesie. Harry podąża za srebrną łanią, co prowadzi go do jeziora, na którego dnie spoczywa miecz Gryffindora. Ron wraca i w obaj starają się zniszczyć medalion. Ale Ron ulega wpływowi medalionu. Widmowa postać Toma Riddle'a wychodzi z horkruksa i wmawia Ronowi, że Hermiona kocha Harry'ego, a własna matka Rona wolała by mieć takiego syna jak Harry od niego. Ale wyzwoliwszy się z marazmu Ron jest w stanie w końcu zniszczyć horkruksa.**

Nawet miecz Gryffindoru ma swojego sobowtóra! Ale jak dociec czy nie jest jedną z kopii? W ten sam sposób być może Voldemort mógł odróżnić prawdziwego Harry'ego od jego przyjaciół zmienionych eliksirem wielosokowym. Prawdziwy jest obdarzony miłością, współczuciem, czego fałszywy nie posiada...?

Intrygująca jest kwestia miecza wynurzającego się z jeziora. W jednej z legend arturiańskich Nimue, Nimueh, Niniae, Nimianą albo Viviana (zwana także Panią Jeziora) podała królowi Arturowi Excalibur i która zaniosła go do Avalonu – owianej mgłami krainy jabłek.

_Srebrna łania_? Harry ma opiekuna, kogoś, nad nim czuwa. Przywodzi mi to na myśl obietnicę Snape'a złożona Narcyzie... Czy to on czuwa nad Harry'm i Lily? Nie, bo przecież Snape był mordercą. Czy jeden człowiek może być zarówno mordercą jak i obrońcą?

Biedny Ron, jest taki zazdrosny! Czy jest to ta zazdrość, jaką Harry żywi do swojego młodszego brata, czy coś innego? Tom Riddle... To ciekawe: złote jajo kryje w sobie zagadkę, tak jak i srebrny medalion... Czy to Tom Riddle stoi za nagłą zazdrością Rona? Opętał jego siostrę i najlepszego przyjaciela, ale czy Harry wciąż jest przyjacielem Rona? Część duszy Voldemorta żyjąca wewnątrz medalionu Slytherina zdaje się to sugerować... Zastanawiam się, czyj portret zobaczyłbym, gdybym mógł zajrzeć do medalionu, który Lily nosi na szyi? _Voldemorta_? Tak, być może będzie to jedyna okazja, żebym mógł zobaczyć prawdziwe oblicze Voldemorta, albo _Reggie'go Blacka_...

**Przyjaciele odwiedzają ojca Luny, ekscentrycznego Ksenofilusa Lovegooda. Lovegood opowiada im baśń o trzech braciach, historię z książki Hermiony. Trzej bracia spotkali Śmierć i dostali od niej trzy wspaniałe dary: Kamień Wskrzeszenia, Czarna Różdżkę i Pelerynę Niewidkę. Są one znane pod nazwą Insygniów Śmierci. Ale Lovegood nieoczekiwanie powiadamia śmierciożerców, aby uratować życie swojej córki Luny. Harry, Ron i Hermiona uciekają w ostatniej chwili.**

_Insygnia Śmierci_? _Insygnia_, czyli symbole władzy monarszej: korona, jabłko i berło, ale i _relikwie_ – części ciała zmarłych świętych. Kim lub czym są owe Insygnia. Trzema błogosławieństwami – powtórzeniem idealnej trójcy: ojciec, matka i syn, czy trzema przekleństwami? Ale dlaczego trzej bracia spotkali _Śmierć_?

Następny w kolejności jest Ksenofilus. _Ksenofilus_, czyli _ten, który kocha dziwactwa_. Odpowiednie imię dla ekscentrycznego człowieka! Ale równie dobrze można je przetłumaczyć na _ten, który kocha nieznajomego. _Dlaczgo, więc rodzic, który kocha nieznajomych wydaje przyjaciół śmierciożercom, by uratować życie swojego dziecka? To rzeczywiście dziwne...

**Wszyscy wystrzegają się wymawiania imienia Voldemorta, ale Harry biorąc przykład z Dumbledore'a wypowiada je. Ale na to imię nałożono tabu, więc gdy zostaje wymówione szmalcownicy uprowadzają trójkę przyjaciół.**

Wszyscy obawiają się ujawnienia prawdziwego imienia Voldmorta. _Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać_. _Dlaczego_ nie można go wymawiać? Z powodu tabu? _Tabu_. Odwieczny zakaz w wierzeniach ludów Oceanii. Zakaz czego? Jednak jakaś część Harry'ego jest gotów to zrobić, wypowiedzieć imię potwora, którego portret Lily ukrywa w medalionie.

Masz rację, Harry, nie obchodzi mnie, czy to imię jest zakazane. _Chcę, żebyś wypowiedział prawdziwe imię Voldemorta, Harry_, nie ważne jak straszne poniesiemy tego konsekwencje.

**Są uwięzieni w lochach Dworu Malfoyów. Hermiona jest torturowana przez Bellatrix. Ale Harry ma lusterko, które próbuje wykorzystać by skontaktować się z Dumbledore'm. Nie, Dumbledore, Dumbledore nie żyje, ale mimo wszystko jego wiadomość dociera.**

Ach! Więc ja też mam swój odpowiednik! Zaczynałem już czuć się osamotniony, wśród tych wszystkich znaków i mrocznych symboli! Hmmm. Uważam, że jedyną postacią w imaginacji Harry'ego pozbawioną mrocznego sobowtóra jest niepowtarzalna profesor McGonagall! Ach, ta niesamowita, cudownie jednoznaczna McGonagall!

**Umysły Harry'ego i Voldemorta znowu są połączone: chłopak widzi oczami Czarnego Pana kradzież Czarnej Różdżki z grobowca Dumbledore'a. Harry, Ron i Hermiona wchodzą cało z niebezpieczeństwa i wpadają na pomysł zdobycia kolejnego horkruksa: Hermiona używa eliksiru wielosokowego, by przybrać postać Bellatriks, w trójkę włamują się do Banku Gringotta i wykradają horkruks – puchar Hufflepuff, ukryty w skrytce należącej do Bellatriks.**

Och, jak łatwo jest się zagubić w freudowskim raju symbolicznych metafor macicy, pucharu i skarbca! Ale muszę oprzeć się nęcącemu głosowi Mistrza, bo wierze, że istnieje tutaj coś, co jest o wiele bardziej istotne: Bellatriks ukrywa puchar. Gralla? Czy symbolizuje ona Marię Magdalenę uciekającą z świętym kielichem przed prześladowaniami? Czy raczej Marię z Nazaretu, najlepszą z matek, uciekającą do Egiptu, żeby ochronić życie małego Jezusa? Być może odpowiednik Bellatriks w realnym świecie również ukrywa puchar. _Ale Harry go znajdzie_. Odkrył już sekret swojej matki. Zastanawiam się tylko, co jest tym sekretem?

**Harry, Ron i Hermiona uciekają z Gringotta na smoku i docierają do Hogsmeade, ale śmierciożercy depczą im po piętach. Ostatecznie otrzymują pomoc z najbardziej nieoczekiwanej strony – od brata Dumbledore'a, Aberforta, który opowiada im prawdziwą historię śmierci Ariany, siostry Dumbledore'a, który mógł się przyczynić do jej śmierci. Kto spowodował jej śmierć – Dumbledore czy Grindelwald? Nie sposób powiedzieć.**

Harry przenosi projekcję jego walki z własnym mrocznym wrogiem na mnie. Jeśli mogłem w jej trakcie spowodować śmierć niewinnych ludzi, to, czy Harry też mógł?

**Uczniowie, nauczyciele i pracownicy Hogwartu przygotowują się ostatecznej walki z Voldemortem i jego śmierciożercami, podczas gdy Harry jest zajęty poszukiwaniem ostatniego horkruksa. Ron i Hermiona niszczą puchar Hufflepuff w Komnacie Tajemnic. Harry dowiaduje się, że diadem Roweny Ravenclaw jest horkruksem i znajduje go na chwilę przed tym jak zostaje zniszczony przez Szatańską Pożogę. W bitwie giną Fred, Lupin i Tonks. Syn Lupina i Tonks, Teddy zostaje sierotą**.

_Fred_? Nie możesz mówić poważne, Harry! Tak bardzo zżyłem się z symbolami Freda i George'a! Dlaczego _Fred_ musiał umrzeć? To w ogóle nie ma sensu!

Lupin i Tonks – więc miałem rację mówiąc, że reprezentują Lily i Jamesa, więc oczywiście musieli umrzeć, tak jak James i Lily w imaginacji Harry'ego. Ale osierocili małego syna, Teddy'ego, który zostanie wychowany przez krewnych, a jego ojcem chrzestnym jest Harry...

Teddy. _Teodor_. Z greckiego _theosdorón_ znaczy _dar boży_, ale też _ofiara dla Boga_! Co jest ofiarą i kto jest ofiarnikiem? _Harry_? _Mark_? _Voldemort_?

Voldemort zabija Snape'a. Ale umierający Snape wyjawia swoją tajemnicę Harry'emu: Kochał Lily i starał się chronić Harry'ego w imię tej miłości. Był mordercą, ale morderstwo to było konieczne i nieuniknione, popełnione w dla większego dobra. Ostatecznie okazuje się, że Harry jest ostatnim horkruksem. Ostatnia część duszy Voldemorta żyje wewnątrz Harry'ego.

Ach! Tajemnica Snape'a! Wiedziałem, że Harry musiał mieć jakiś istotny powód, żeby pozwolić Snape'owi zostać dyrektorem Hogwartu! Jestem zadowolony, że nie porzuciłem tego tropu. Tak, Snape jest jeszcze jednym wielbicielem słodkiej Lily P. _Jest gotowy zabić dla dobra jej i Harry'ego_? Kim jest ten nieuchwytny Snape, ten morderczy obrońca? Kimś, kto kochał Lily... _Reggie Black? __James?_ Albo kimś innym? I jak można popełnić morderstwo w imię dobra?

**Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że musi umrzeć skoro Voldemort i on są jednością. Idzie samotny i bezbronny na spotkanie Voldemorta. Idąc w stronę śmierci, przypomina sobie o z zniczu i teraz rozumie, dzięki czemu pozna jego sekret: mówi, że za chwilę umrze. I znicz nieoczekiwanie się otwiera, a w jego wnętrzu Harry znajduje kamień: Kamień Wskrzeszenia. Ale Harry nie wykorzystuje Kamienia i nie wskrzesza umarłych – wręcz przeciwnie: idzie na spotkanie śmierci, ale nie sam – z duchami wszystkich ludzi, których kochał, którzy stanęli u jego boku, aby go pocieszyć. I wtedy spotyka Voldmorta, a Czarny Pan zabija go przerażającą _Avadą Kedavrą..._**

Voldemort _zabija_ Harry'ego? Co? _Śmierć_. Śmierć oznacza i ujawnia tajemnicę. Co to znaczy? _Czyja śmierć?_

**Ale Harry budzi się w dziwnym, nieokreślonym świecie przesyconym białym światłem. Jest nagi, ale już nie ma blizny. W pobliżu znajduje się przerażający potwór – okropne, zdeformowane dziecko. To Voldemort, a raczej ta część Czarnego Pana, która żyła w Harry'm.**

_Coraz ciekawiej i ciekawiej!_ Harry przechodzi dziwne odrodzenie... Co ono oznacza? I dlaczego Voldemort pojawia się w postaci _dziecka_? Czy Harry w jakiś sposób powraca w tym miejscu do początku? Do czasu, kiedy zdobył bliznę?

Nagość i przytłumione światło sugerują odrodzenie poprzez poród... Czy to oznacza, że Harry wydostaje się z marazmu (symbolizowanego przez ból narodzin dotykający zarówno matki i dziecka)?

A potem pojawia się Dumbledore...

_Ach! Wiedziałem!_

**... I wyjaśnia, że Harry mimo wszystko nie jest martwy. Biała światłość rozmywa się i Harry uświadamia sobie, że znajduje się z powrotem na stracji King's Cross. Cross. Krzyż. Miejsce męki, albo odrodzenia. Stacja jest też miejscem, z którego po raz pierwszy rozpoczął swoją podróż do Hogwartu. Harry musi wybrać, albo pojedzie pociągiem w jakimś nieznanym kierunku, albo powróci do realnego świata. Ostatecznie decyduje się wrócić, by stawić czoło Voldemortowi.**

Jestem z ciebie taki dumny, Harry! Miałeś wybór pomiędzy wejściem w kolejny wyimaginowany świat, albo stanięcie twarzą w twarz z Voldmortem i nie wsiadłaś do pociągu. Myślę, że jesteś już gotowy, by wrócić do rzeczywistości, tak szybko, jak tylko będziesz się z nią w stanie zmierzyć i podjąć ostateczne wyzwanie.

Narcyza musi sprawdzić czy Harry przeżył, ale zdradza Voldemorta i mówi mu, że chłopak nie żyje. Śmieciożercy świętują zwycięstwo, a schywtany przez nich Hagrid musi zanieść ciało Harry'ego do Hogwartu.

_Jakież to dziwne!_ Matka, która błagała mordercę o ocalenie swego syna, teraz kłamie mówiąc, że ten nie żyje! Przypomina mi to Pietę – rzeźbę Michała Anioła przedstawiającą Maryję trzymającą na kolanach Jezusa i opłakującą jego śmierć. Jednym z fragmentów biblijnych opisujących _Maryję jest: jak lilia między cierniami, tak przyjaciółka moja między dziewczętami_. Kolejna lilia. Narcyza to bezsprzecznie Lily, ale kim jest tutaj Voldemort? Jamesem czy Reggie'm?

Hagrid niosący ciało Harry'ego jest trawestacją Hagrida dostarczającego niemowlę na Privet Drive. Czy to oznacza, że jest psychopompusem – przewodnikiem umarłych?

**Tam Harry obserwuje Nevile'a zabijającego Nagini i zeskakuje z ramion Hagrida by stawić czoła Voldemortowi. Ten atakuje go Klątwą Uśmiercającą, na co Harry odpowiada **_**Expelliarmusem**_**. Voldemort włada niezwykle potężną Czarna Różdżką, ale to Harry jest jej prawdziwym właścicielem. Voldemort ginie od odbitej Klątwy Uśmiercającej.**

_**Voldemort nie żyje.**_

– Co? Voldemort nie _żyje? A co potem_, Harry?

Harry spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony. – Nie ma niczego _potem_, doktorze Riddle. – Powiedział cicho. – Nie ma niczego. To koniec tej historii.

– _To koniec tej historii?_

– _Co?_

– _Nie, to nie może być koniec! Ta historia nie ma sensu! Musi być jeszcze coś, czego mi nie powiedziałeś! Jak mogłaby się tak zakończyć?_

– Powiedz mi coś więcej, Harry! – Wykrzyknąłem. – Opowiedz mi więcej o Voldemorcie. Czy on naprawdę umarł?

Skinął głową. – Tak, Voldemort nie żyje.

– Voldemort? Tom Riddle nie żyje? _A ty umarłeś i żyjesz?_

To wszystko na raz zaczęło zmieniać Harry'ego. Na jego twarzy malował się dziwnie nieobecny, odległy wyraz, po chwili zaczął znikać, zastępowany czymś innym – ale czym? Jakimś strasznym przebudzeniem?

– Tom. – Szepnął, a jego głos był prawie niesłyszalny. – On nie żyje. Tom nie żyje. Zabili go. Tom nie żyje...

Harry wpadł w moje ramiona, łkając, krzycząc dziko w jakiejś niepojętej żałości. Nie miałem wyboru, musiałem dać mu środek uspokajający i wysłać go do domu z rodzicami.

Przesiedziałem w moim gabinecie kilka godzin, rozpaczliwie szukając jakiegoś rozwiązania. Wydaje się, że Harry wreszcie dokonał przełomu, że w końcu stanął twarzą w twarz z całą prawdą. _Ale czym ona jest? Dlaczego nie jestem w stanie do niej dotrzeć? Wszystkie potrzebne informacje powinny być tu, w moich notatkach..._

– Tom nie żyje.

Tom nie żyje. Zabili go. _Oni_ go zabili. Kim są _oni_? I kim, do cholery jest _Tom_?

* z ang. _hollow_ znaczy tyle, co _pusty, głuchy, dolina, wydrążony_


	8. Ten, który nie został Wybrańcem

Z akt sprawy dr. T. M. Riddle

_Przypadek H.J. Pottera, materiały dodatkowe_

Siedziałem w fotelu, czytając i raz jeszcze czytając moje notatki, starając się zrozumieć i w jakiś sposób odnieść do intrygującego oświadczenia Harry'ego. _Oni go zabili. Zabili Toma_. Muszę przyznać, że do tej pory uznawałem Toma Riddle'a za symbol, archetyp, ciemną stronę Harry'ego, a nie za rzeczywiście istniejącą osobę. Być może się mylę. Czy Tom był człowiekiem? Kim był? Jak umarł i kto maczał w tym ręce? Czy był to jakiś nieszczęśliwy wypadek, czy umyślne spowodowanie śmierci?

Tom. _Tom Riddle_. Nawet jego nazwisko sugeruje, że jest zagadką kryjącą się w samym centrum choroby Harry'ego.

Czytam notatki raz jeszcze powoli i ostrożnie, rozpaczliwie szukając w nich najmniejszego tropu do rozwiązania zagadki _Toma, chłopca z dziennika, chłopca wykazującego takie dziwne podobieństwo do Harry'ego... _

Ach, tak wiele pytań wciąż pozostało nierozwiązanych! _Kim jest Tom? Kim jest Voldemort? W jaki sposób Harry zdobył bliznę_ i dlaczego jego rodzice nie chcą mi powiedzieć o niej prawdy? Co się stało z Reggie'm Blackiem? Dlaczego Harry podświadomie fantazjuje o zabiciu ojca? Dlaczego jego matka przybiera tak złowrogie i sadystyczne formy jak Petunia, Bellatriks i Umbridge w jego imaginacji? Kim jest Snape? Dlaczego Dumbledore daje Hermionie starą książkę? _Dlaczego Cedric musiał umrzeć?_ Dlaczego dyrektor musiał stracić rękę? Dlaczego Fred Weasley umiera, podczas gdy jego brat George zostaje okaleczony?

_Fred i George_! I nagle prawda objawiła mi się w całej okazałości, wychodząc z kartek zapełnionych moimi notkami, które trzymałem w ręku. _Nie! Niemożliwe_! A jednak był tam przez cały ten czas: _motyw sobowtóra, dziwnego bliźniaka, kogoś, kto niszczy wcześniej ustalony porządek_, tworząc ze zgodnej trójki niezgodną czwórkę. Archetyp ten przewijał się niezwykle często przez halucynacje Harry'ego. Każda postać ma swoje lustrzane odbicie, jest podwójna. Widzę to teraz... Kiedy Harry spojrzał w lustro, zobaczył węża. Zobaczył Voldemorta. Widział Toma Riddle'a. _Widział swoje lustrzane odbicie._

Każdy ma swojego sobowtóra: Fred i George. Padma i Parvati. Remus i nieistniejący Romulus. Syriusz i jego zmarły brat Regulus. Petunia i Lily. Narcyza i Lily. Umbridge i Lily. James i Lucjusz. James i Vernon. Snape i Slughorn. Hagrid i Graup. Albus i Aberforth. Harry i Draco. Harry i Neville. Harry i Tom. Dwie szafki zniknięć, dwa medaliony, dwa puchary, dwa węże, dwa miecze. _Podwójny Harry_?

Sobowtóry, lustra, podwójni, cienie, _bliźnięta. Harry jest podwójny_.

Harry i Tom! Harry i Tom, którzy tak bardzo przypominają siebie nawzajem, że staje się to dziwni, Harry i Tom, których różdżki maja ten sam rdzeń... Tak, myślę, że to musi być to!

_Ale dlaczego Fred Weasley musiał umrzeć?_

Fred Weasley nie żyje, a George jest ciężko ranny. Padma i Parvati zostały przydzielone do różnych domów. Remus nie ma Romulusa i mroczny brat Syriusza nie żyje. Dlaczego te bliźnięta są tak dziwnie rozdarte? _Gdzie zniknęli ci, którzy odeszli? W nicości, czy niepamięci?_

_Gdzie jest bliźniak Harry'ego? Umarł?_

_Opowieść o trzech braciach_! Zawsze myślałem, że w opowieści Harry'ego było dwóch braci: Harry i Mark... Ale co, jeśli był jeszcze trzeci? Niewidzialny brat, ukryty pod peleryną, pod Peleryną Niewidką samej Śmierci? Trzej bracia: Harry, Mark i nieznany przez tego drugiego, ale w jakiś sposób zapamiętany przez pierwszego Tom...

_Zabili Toma_. Kto zabił Toma? Jak zginął? Zginął na skutek nieszczęśliwego splotu wypadków, czy zaplanowanej zbrodni? Nikt nie wiedział, kto był odpowiedzialny za śmierć Ariany, siostry Dumbledore'a... Czy wiemy, kto przyłożył rękę do śmierci brata Harry'ego?

_Zabij niepotrzebnego_. Cztery to o jednego za dużo. Przypuszczałem, że to Harry był tym niepotrzebnym, intruzem, czwartym, a James, Lily i Mark byli trojgiem, które powinno trojgiem pozostać. Ale co, jeśli to się stało, zanim Mark się urodził? Wtedy od samego początku byliby czwórką: James, Lily, Harry i Tom. Ale cztery zostało zredukowane do trzech. Tylko _jak_?

Czy Harry w jakiś sposób spowodował śmierć brata? Czy mimo wszystko jego blizna jest znakiem Kaina, znamieniem mordercy? Czy to poczucie winy popchnęło Harry'ego w ramiona szaleństwa?

_Nie_... Harry nie chce zrobić krzywdy Voldemortowi, nawet, gdy ten grozi mu, że go zabije. _Expelliarmus_... Nie _Avada Kedavra_. Nie, Harry mógł opłakiwać, lękać się i kochać ducha swojego zmarłego brata, drżał przed wspomnieniami o nim, ale nie był w stanie się go wyprzeć; obawiał się zemsty, ale mimo wszystko pragnął móc go ochronić. Chronić od czego? W imaginacji Harry'ego, Tom Riddle zabił Jamesa i Lily i chce zabić Harry'ego żyje. Jest Alastorem, Erynią – duchem zemsty za grzechy nie znającym litości. _Zemsty_? Za co miałby się mścić? Dlaczego Harry uważa, że jego zmarły brat chce _go_ zabić?

Harry nie może zostać zabity – jest chroniony przez ofiarną miłość swojej matki. Jakież to dziwne! Jak miłość Lily może chronić Harry'ego, ale nie Toma? _Dlaczego to Harry jest Wybrańcem? Dlaczego_ to Harry został Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, dlaczego wygrał fiolkę _Felix Felicis_, eliksiru szczęśliwego szczęścia? Dlaczego Harry, a nie Tom? Nie, to nie ma sensu!

Jeśli bliźniak Harry'ego jest martwy, to jak umarł? Z pewnością Lily i James nie mogli wyrządzić krzywdy własnemu dziecku, prawda?

Najbardziej przerażające jest to, że imaginacja Harry'ego sugeruje, że to właśnie zrobili. Podświadomość Harry'ego mówi mi, że James jest zarówno wyzbytym litości i współczucia Lucjuszem, radującym się z gnębienia Snape'a, Syriuszem, Lupinem skrywającym potworną tajemnicę i Peterem, zdrajcą. A urocza, słodka Lily jest mroczną Umbridge, która zadaje cierpienie i tortury, Narcyzą błagającą o litość dla własnego syna, Bellatriks wykazującą słuszność poświęcenia go i Ginny uwalniającą potwora. _Czy Lily i Jamesowi było szkoda Toma? _Nie, to niemożliwe!

_A może?_

Gorączkowo czytam własne notatki mrucząc. – _Lily i James, Lily i James zabili Toma Ale dlaczego?_

Nie zauważyłem, że ktoś wszedł do gabinetu, dopóki nagle nie zdałem sobie sprawy, że nie jestem już w nim sam. Do moich uszu dochodzi miękki głos. – Nie, doktorze Riddle, Lily i James nie zabili Toma, to ja to _zrobiłem_...

Spojrzałem w stronę, z której doszedł do mnie głos zupełnie oszołomiony. W drzwiach stał przystojny, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, ubrany w czarny długi płaszcz. Jego twarz była blada, ale jego czarne, bezdenne oczy płonęły.

– Kim jesteś...? – Wyszeptałem.

Nieznajomy skłonił mi się lekko. – Przepraszam za najście, doktorze Riddle, ale wydaje mi się, że nie usłyszał pan mojego pukania. Nazywam się Snape.


	9. Ostatni sekret Lily P

Cześć, tu Akolitka 3

Prezentuję wam ostatnią część _Tajemnic_ i chciałabym zapytać, czy chcielibyście bym kontynuowała ów psychologiczny twór tym razem analizując _Zmierzch _ukazany w cudownym fiku pt. _The Scarlet Line?_

Głosy i opinie wyrażajcie w komentarzach.

Dziękuję, za możliwość poprowadzenia was krętymi ścieżkami umysłu Chłopca, który Przeżył!

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Z akt sprawy dr. T. M. Riddle_

_Przypadek H.J. Pottera, materiały dodatkowe_

Snape? Patrzyłem na nieznajomego, a moje serce było dziwnie rozdarte pomiędzy pełnym zdumieniem i przesądnym lękiem. Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna wyszedł z omamów młodego chłopca, wszedł do mojego gabinetu i przyznał się do morderstwa. Snape, _mój morderca_. Uświadomiłem sobie, jakie to absurdalne, na pół spodziewałem się, że zaraz wyciągnie różdżkę z kieszeni płaszcza i skieruje ją na mnie. _Naprawdę wyobraźnia mnie ponosi, co wcale nie jest takie dziwne w moim zawodzie_. Powinienem jednak przypomnieć sobie, że świat Hogwartu nie jest niczym innym jak ucieleśnieniem lęków, obaw i fantazji problematycznego nastolatka.

Ale Snape jest prawdziwy. Stoi tutaj, w moim biurze. Można przypuszczać, że sprowadziło go do mnie coś innego, niż planowane morderstwo dyrektora nieistniejącej szkoły.

– Czy ty _naprawdę_ istniejesz?

Zadałem głupie pytanie. Oczywiście, że prawdziwy i istnieje, bo tutaj jest, chyba, że ja też mam halucynacje.

Snape uśmiechnął się trochę słysząc moje dziwaczne pytanie. Jego twarz faktycznie była przystojna, przynajmniej, kiedy się uśmiechał. I nagle okazało się, że trudno jest mi wyobrazić go sobie jako w mordercę, choć właśnie przyznał się do zabójstwa. _Ach, jestem tutaj znowu ufając Snape'owi_! Ale wtedy Snape popełnił nie dające się uniknąć morderstwo z miłości do Lily, nieprawdaż? Snape,życzliwy zabójca, przyzwoity morderca...

– Jestem starym przyjacielem Lily.

Uniosłem lekko brwi zauważając delikatny rumieniec malujący się na bladej twarzy Snape'a.

– No cóż, chyba kiedyś byłem dla niej kimś więcej niż przyjacielem, ale było to dawno temu. Zanim poznała... _Jamesa_.

Coś w sposobie, jakim powiedział to imię przypominało mi sarkastycznego Mistrza Eliksirów w imaginacji Harry'ego. Jak to możliwe, że w dwóch sylabach zdołał zawrzeć aż tyle niechęci i pogardy?

Snape mówił dalej. – Lily i ja od pewnego czasu nie utrzymywaliśmy żadnych kontaktów, nie wiem czy chciał tego James chciał, czy może ona sama ... – Jego głos drżał.

_Siedzę tutaj żałując człowieka, który przyznał mi się do zamordowania dziecka?_

Snape opadł na jedno z krzeseł stojących naprzeciw biurka. – Ale kilka dni temu, Lily napisała do mnie... – Przełknął głośno. Ona... powiedziała mi o chorobie Harry'ego i opowiedziała mi o panu.

_Naprawdę to zrobiła?_

– Lily... Myślę, że ona zaczyna rozumieć, że to wspomnienia o Tomie są tym, co stworzyło i teraz napędza chorobę Harry'ego. Ona bardzo chce mu pomóc, ale nie jest w stanie opowiedzieć panu o Tomie. Moja biedna Lily! Nawet w liście, jaki napisała do mnie wciąż nie była w stanie zawrzeć jego imienia, posłużyła się zwrotem „Sam-Wiesz-Kto". Nigdy nie była w stanie wymówić tych trzech liter składających się na jego imię, od kiedy... – Głos Snape'a zamarł.

_Od kiedy? Od kiedy zabiłeś jej dziecko?_

Nie Snape nie może być mordercą. Nie wtedy, kiedy jego twarz jest wykrzywiona z bólu namyśl o cierpieniu Lily. _Ale powiedział, że zabił Toma..._

Snape spojrzał na mnie swoimi ciemnymi, niezgłębionymi oczami. – To... to nie jest dla mnie łatwe, doktorze. – Powiedział cicho. – Ale list Lily był wołaniem o pomoc, to pewne. Tylko ona i pan są w stanie pomóc mi ocalić jej syna. Jestem tutaj, by to zrobić.

_Ocalić syna? Ale nie powiesz mi, że zamordowałeś jej drugiego syna? Jak można zabić jednego brata i martwić się o drugiego?_

Snape wyszeptał. – Powiem panu prawdę, doktorze Riddle. Harry domyśla się prawdy, o której James i Lily starali się tak bardzo zapomnieć.

Pochyliłem się do przodu. – Powiedz mi: Harry miał bliźniaka?

Snape skinął głową. – Tak.

_Tak_. To słowo sprawiło, że zadrżałem.

– Proszę spojrzeć. – Wyciągnął coś z kieszeni płaszcza. – Przyniosłem to panu. To jedno z niewielu jeszcze istniejących wspólnych zdjęć Toma i Harry'ego. James i Lily zniszczyli wszystkie inne po śmierci Toma, z wyjątkiem jednego, które Lily przechowuje w medalionie, którego nigdy nie otwiera. Postanowiłem zachować jedno dla siebie, na pamiątkę.

_Medallion Lily! Oblicze Voldemorta..._

Moje serce waliło mi w piersi, kiedy zobaczyłem starą fotografię. Wziąłem ją drżącą ręką, spojrzał na wyblakłe zdjęcie dwóch chłopców _i nagle zrozumiałem._

_Żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje_. Oczywiście. To, dlatego Tom musiał umrzeć.

A moje serce było pełne litości dla Lily, dla Jamesa i dla Harry'ego – Chłopca, Który Przeżył i dla Toma – Chłopca, Który Zmarł.

Spojrzałe na Snape'a. Jego ciemne oczy były puste, pozbawione wyrazu.

– To ja byłem chirurgiem, który ich rozdzielił. – Powiedział półgłosem. – Zawsze wiedzieliśmy, że co najmniej jeden z nich umrze podczas operacji, ale bez niej umrą obaj. Niewielu lekarzy chciałoby choćby spróbować rozdzielenia bliźniąt syjamskich połączonych głowami, a ja byłem jednym z niewielu, którzy mogli to zrobić.

_Quirrell_... Quirrell miał dwie twarze, połączone w podobny sposób. Jedna z nich była twarzą Voldemorta...

I syn Parvati, Ganesha, który również miał dwie głowy, to znaczy: jedną człowieczą i jedna zwierzęcą, ale ta pierwsza została _odcięta_...

– Lily... – Snape wyszeptał. – Lily zapytała mnie, czy ocalę życie jednego z jej synów zabijając jednocześnie drugiego. Umierali, jak sam pan widzi, ze względu na łączące ich połączenie... Powoli zabijali się nawzajem. Jeden nie mógł żyć, jeśli drugi by przetrwał... Musiałem zabić jednego, by uratować drugiego.

_Avada Kedavra_! Starożytny czar uzdrawiający, który zmienił się w Klątwę Uśmiercającą! Lekarz musi zabijać żeby leczyć... Oczywiście Snape jest lekarzem! Rozumiem już, dlaczego został nazwany Mistrzem Eliksirów, ale lekarzem?

Snape mówił dalej. – Ich mózgi były dziwnie zrośnięte; nie można było ich rozdzielić w taki sposób, żeby obaj mogli przeżyć operację. Jeden z nich musiał zginąć... Ale Lily... Lily i James nie byli w stanie wybrać. Jak mogli wybrać? Kto mógłby? Mieli dwóch synów, identycznych jednorocznych, każdy z nich był tak samo kochany i troskliwie pielęgnowany, _ale jeden z nich miał umrzeć_! Żaden rodzic nie byłby w stanie zdobyć się na wybranie pomiędzy swoimi dziećmi – które z nich ma żyć, a które zginąć? Ale je musiałem...

Jego głos załamał się trochę, ale wziął się w garść. – Zrobiłem to dla Lily. – Powiedział cicho. – Dokonałem okropnego, niemożliwego wyboru. Lily nie mogła tego zrobić, wiec zrobiłem to za nią i dla niej. Zamordowałem jednoroczne dziecko, by jego brat mógł żyć. Nie było żadnych wad, które mogłyby pomóc mi w tej decyzji. Harry i Tom byli silni, a ich szanse na przeżycie były prawie takie same. Ale ktoś musiał wybrać jednego z nich, albo zmarli by oboje. A więc wybrałem. Wybrałem Harry'ego, po prostu dlatego, że musiałem wybrać jednego z nich. Wątpię w swój wybór każdego dnia w ciągu tych szesnastu lat. Dlaczego skazałem jednego na śmierć, a drugiego obdarowałem życiem?

– Jak... – Miałem problem z odnalezieniem mojego głosu. – Jaka ludzka istota była w stanie dokonać takiego wyboru?

Cień uśmiechu zamigotał na krótko na bladej twarzy Snape'a. Wyszeptał. – Dokonałem wyboru, żeby Lily nie musiała tego robić. Musi żyć z żalem, ale nie z poczuciem winy. Wina jest po mojej stronie. Być może dlatego nie jestem już w stanie wykonywać mojego zawodu... dla chirurga był to... sukces, jeśli można to tak nazwać, ale gdy zabijesz niewinne dziecko, żeby uratować życie jego brata tracisz więź ze swoim powołaniem, z misją, jaką jest pomaganie cierpiącym. Rozdzieliłem Harry'ego od Toma na zawsze zrywając więź pomiędzy nimi.

Oczywiście, Severusie. _Sever_, czyli _rozdzielać, rozrywać._ Jakie to ambiwalentne – Snape, morderca i zbawca w jednym...

Słaba Lily jest jak Narcyza, która błagała Snape'a, by uratował jej syna i jak Bellatriks, która kazała mu poświęcić dziecko...

Ach, następny był słaby _Ksenofilus_, który kochał tak mocno, że zdradził czyjeś dzieci śmierciożercom, żeby jego dziecko mogło żyć...

– Harry'ego udało się wyleczyć całkowicie. – Powiedział cicho Snape, – Za wyjątkiem blizny na czole przypominającej jego zaginionego brata. Często zastanawiałem się później, jak ciężkie musiało być trudne dla niego dorastanie bez brata. Zastanawiam się, czy jego ciało jakoś pamiętało, że nie jest kompletny, że stracił swoją drugą połowę... Rozdzieliłem ich najlepiej, jak się tylko dało, ale byli tak powiązani, że nie jestem w stanie tego wykluczyć. Być może jakaś część Toma wciąż żyje w jego bracie...

– O mój Boże. – Mruknąłem. – Nic dziwnego, że Lily i James nie byli w stanie o tym mówić!

Snape skinął głową. – Lily i James tak zawzięli się w żalu, że nigdy więcej już z nimi nie rozmawiałem. Nie byli w stanie znieść nawet wspominania imienia Toma, koncentrując całą swoją miłość i energię na Harry'm, jedynym który jeszcze żył. Zastanawiam się, skąd Harry się dowiedział... Może znalazł jakiś list lub pamiętnik, który traktował o jego bracie.

_Dziennik_! Wspomnienie o istnieniu Toma w pamiętniku... dzienniku (Lily ?). Odkryte przez wrażliwego jedenastoletniego chłopca, zawierające opis życia i śmierci jego, nieznanego mu, bliźniaka, to, że żyje dzięki jego śmierci i jego własne (być może traumatyczne) zepchnięte do podświadomości wspomnienia rozmów, kłótni rodziców musiały sprawić, że zaczął szukać schronienia w swoim własnym, fantastycznym świecie. Musiał obwiniać rodziców za śmierć brata, oskarżać o nią lekarza, obwiniać samego siebie za to, że żyje... Być może właśnie to poczucie winy i jego rozgorączkowana wyobraźnia doprowadziły do wizualizowania sobie swojego utraconego brata i przekształcania go w Voldemorta, groźną postać, szukającą zemsty na Chłopcu Który Przeżył...

Po wyjściu Snape'a, obserwowałem go przez okno gabinetu do czasu, aż zmienił się w czarną kropkę nie dającą się odróżnić od drogi. Samotna postać była czarnym flamingiem na tle czerwonego zachodzącego słońca. Lily już nigdy z nim nie porozmawia... _La Belle Dame Sans Merci..._

A Harry leczy się teraz u najlepszych specjalistów. Kiedy stanął w końcu w obliczu prawdy załamał się całkowicie, ale teraz jest już na najlepszej drodze do wyzdrowienia. To będzie bolesne dla Lily i Jamesa – w końcu usiąść z nim i szczerze porozmawiać o Tomie. Przynieśli mi poukrywane przed Harry'm rzeczy Toma: dziecięcy kubek, gryzak do ząbkowania i czapeczkę ze chrztu. _Puchar, pierścień i diadem_. James nawet zaczął używać imienia swojego zmarłego syna. Może pewnego dnia Lily też zacznie.

Zebrali się wszyscy we troje na jednej z ich ostatnich sesji ze mną. Lily i James położyli swoje ręce na ramionach Harry'ego, kiedy rozmawiali. Harry w końcu zaczął sam nawiązywać kontakt wzrokowy, by potwierdzić to, że James i Lily są przy nim i by przyznać, że rzeczywiście są jego rodzicami. Co za uroczy obraz rodziny stworzyli: złotawy blask rudych włosów Lily i ciemnowłosi mężczyźni jej życia! Mały Mark siedział na kolanach ojca bawiąc się przyciskiem interkomu, ku uciesze ubóstwiającej go pani Lestrange, która odpowiadała na każde jego połączenie z tym samym perfekcyjnie udawanym profesjonalizmem. Nieoczekiwanie Harry uśmiechnął się do swoich rodziców głaszcząc włosy zaabsorbowanego zabawą brata.

Jak podobni do siebie i zarazem różni są Harry i Mark! Harry to wykapany James, a Mark ma te piękne, czarne loki, tak różne od prostych włosów ojca... zastanawiam się – tak, naprawdę się zastanawiam czy uroczy Reggie Black całkowicie zniknął... Imaginacje Harry'ego zawierały odniesienia do sekretnej korespondencji pomiędzy Syriuszem, a Lily... Nie. Lily jest damą, która zachowuje swoje sekrety dla siebie. A James jest szczęśliwym człowiekiem, jego mała rodzina jest harmonijną jednością. _Wierzę, że w końcu wszystko będzie dobrze._

Tym optymistycznym akcentem kończę moje notatki na temat intrygującego przypadku Harry'ego P.

Zamknąłem laptopa i siedzę przez chwilę w ciszy. To był naprawdę jeden z najdziwniejszych przypadków w całej mojej karierze. Naprawdę polubiłem Harry'ego i jego wspaniałą krainę wyobraźni.

Ale nie należy zatrzymywać się na sprawach z przeszłości, w końcu mam więcej pacjentów w poczekalni. Bóg wie, ile innych niespokojnych dusz z mrocznymi tajemnicami tam czeka.

Westchnąłem. Wracam do pracy. Wcisnąłem przycisk interkomu. – Pani Lestrange? Jestem gotowy do przyjęcia następnego pacjenta. Proszę poprosić Cullenów.


	10. Ogłoszenie

Hej, tu znowu Akolitka:)

W związku z kilkoma niezbyt miłymi oskarżeniami o plagiat i żerowanie na Autorce postanowiłam w ciągu kilku następnych dni _całkowicie_ zniknąć z Internetu.

Nie chciałam nikogo obrazić i jeśli tak się stało, to proszę mi wybaczyć...

Moje opowiadania znikną wraz ze mną, część będzie kontynuowana "do szuflady", a reszta trafi na mój dysk.

Jeśli ktoś zechce któreś z nich skopiować, będę zaszczycona...

Jestem tylko człowiekiem i mam prawo do błędów.

Dzięki wam wszystkim:P

Ako. 29.10.2013


	11. Ogłoszenie II

Hej, tu Akolitka:)

Od zamieszczenia ostatniej notki dostałam 23 wiadomości sprzeciwiających się mojemu odejściu i 5 proszących o ponowne rozważenie mojej decyzji...

Biłam się z myślami i ostatecznie zadecydowałam: zostaję, a hejterzy niech sobie mówią...

Ako. 29.10.2013


End file.
